The Jellicle Legend
by luvlegolotz aka AshleyD
Summary: This story is based on the musical Cats. It focuses on the characters Mistoffelees and Munkustrap, plus a few characters I've made up. The Jellicles need help...can they depend on a human girl, who could be the Jellicle Legend? They better decide quick
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chyna sighed as she reached for Cassiopia. "I can't wait until we get to move back to London. I've only been here for a year, but I hate it with a passion." She said as she stroked Cassiopia's fine brown and white fur.  
  
"I'm excited too! I'll finally be able to join my Jellicle friends for a Jellicle Ball. They don't even know what happened to me. One day I was there and the next day you dragged me out here with you." Cassie purred.  
  
"That wasn't my fault. It was my parent's fault. I've told you over and over again how sorry I am. If I knew about the Jellicles I would have left you there." Chyna sighed as she stuffed her cat slippers in a box marked "Chyna".  
  
"Well, alright. You've been a good substitute, though. I never thought very highly of humans until I met you. I never met a human before who could talk to cats." Cassie slowly meowed.  
  
Chyna smiled," Why, thanks Cassie. You made my day. Hey, when we get to London do you think you could introduce me to any of your friends? Please, please, please!"  
  
"I thought you would find friends of your own, though. Who would want to hang around a bunch of cats?" Cassie argued.  
  
Chyna winced," You know how I feel about humans. Really, I can't stand them. I thought I would die because I had no place among people: they bored me. Then I got a pet cat who I could talk to and told me wonderful stories of Jellicle cats and Balls and Moons. I feel that I would rather be a cat. I have no human friends, for they all think I am strange because of my obsession with cats. Even my parents are starting to avoid me. I can tell Father is starting to drink again. He is starting to beat Mother again," She sniffled," and I'm afraid he'll start again with me. I don't want to go though that again!" Chyna let out a full sob, and Cassie leapt into her lap and gave her a hug and a rough kiss.  
  
"You really know how to lay on the guilt trip!" purred Cassie lightly. Chyna giggled through her tears. "Yes, I think I will introduce you to my friends, but first you have to let me warm them up to the idea of a human like you. I know that they will love you, but knowing Jellicle Cats, it will take a while to trust a human." Cassie whispered into Chyna's ear.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Cried Chyna as she squeezed Cassie tight.  
  
"I love you, Chyna. You're my best friend."  
  
"I love you too, Cassie. You're my best and only friend."  
  
****************************************  
  
Muskustrap hissed as he glared at the Pollicle. Jemima mewed loudly in fright and hid her face from the Pollicle behind Muskustrap's hind leg. The Pollicle had them cornered, but Muskustrap wasn't worried. He knew Rum Tum Tugger would show up soon. Even if Tugger didn't come, Munkustrap knew that he could take this Pollicle. Munkustrap was not the biggest tom in his tribe, but he certainally was the strongest. Also, he was training to take over leadership after his father, Old Deuteronomy, goes to the Heavyside Layer, which gave him advantage over other toms when it comes to brains. He was a gray and white tabby cat with the clearest blue eyes.  
  
Jemima was still just a kitten, but she will soon be a queen. Probably a queen that most toms will fight over. Munkustrap was too busy to be bothered by looking for a mate, but Old Deuteronomy was starting to get frustrated by his lack of interest. But Deuteronomy knew that some queen would get him to turn his head, hopefully soon.  
  
All of a sudden a blur of brown and black pounced on the unsuspecting Pollicle. The Pollicle barked in furry and turned to this new threat. Tugger made his hair stand on end, then gave his scariest hiss. The Pollicle yelped in fright and ran to warn his friends of the strange brown and black cat.  
  
"That was a really wimpy Pollicle, Munky. Why didn't you take him yourself? How you doing there, Jemima, Precious?" Rum Tum inquired, winking at her. Jemima was near swooning. Munkustrap sighed. Tugger really had a way with the girls, but sometimes he got really annoying when he flirted with every girl in sight, no matter what their age. In fact, the only queen that Munkustrap would have considered for a mate, Bombalurina, was under his spell, too. They probably would go better together, anyway. They are both helpless flirts. Oh, well. He had too many important things to do to worry about finding a mate now. He was the future leader of the Jellicle Cats, for crying out loud! He could have his pick of queens. But he didn't really love anyone from his tribe. Maybe he could find an outsider and make her a Jellicle. "More important things to do, retard!" Munkustrap thought to himself.  
  
"Thanks, Tugger. I owe you one!" He said as he picked up Jemima and carried her back to her mother's nest at the Junkyard. As he did this he scrunched the feeling of loneliness to the bottom pits of his heart.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Chyna was lying on her back on top of a hill at the Wayside Park. Cassie was stretched out next to her. Chyna always thought of having more cat friends, but Cassie didn't like anyone out here. They were from a different tribe then the Jellicles, and they wouldn't let Cassie in. She always asked Cassie to tell her about the Jellicle cats, as she would imagine herself as a Jellicle cat, accepted and loved by all Jellicles.  
  
"Cassie, tell me about your Jellicle friends again. I do enjoy listening to you talking about them." Chyna urged.  
  
"And I do enjoy talking about them. They are an outstanding bunch of cats. I've only been gone for a year, but it feels like forever. Well, let's see. My best friend was Victoria, a beautiful white cat who was so sweet to everybody. We shared everything together. To leave her like that, without even saying good-bye probably broke her heart. But I bet Plato was there to pick up the pieces. He had a huge crush on her, and she kind of liked him. Plato was a strong tom and a handsome one, too. Most of the young queens fell in love with him, but Victoria was the lucky one. They made such a cute couple. If they became mates, they would probably be having their first liter soon. We both promised we would be there for each other's first litter, and now I might actually keep my promise!" tears came to Cassie's eyes as she thought back to those cheerful days.  
  
"Did you have a potential mate?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Yes. I remember him well. He wasn't the biggest tom or the best looking, but there was something very special about him. His name was Mistoffelees, and he was a magical cat. He was quiet and shy, but very clever and witty once you got to know him. I hope he has waited for me. He didn't even look at another queen, just me. But I left without even saying good-bye. I may have hurt him really bad." Cassie meowed sadly. "I never even considered another tom, either. Mistoffelees and I were made for each other. Sometimes I can hear him in my sleep 'I love you, Cassie.' "  
  
"I'm really sorry." Chyna looked at her hands, again wishing them to be paws.  
  
"It's O.K. I'm really looking forward to see him again. Even if he does have a mate. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. Can't forget Old Deuteronomy, the leader of the Jellicles. He is really old and wise, but I believe that he has many years left to his life. He had a mate, Grizabella, but I never actually saw her because she left right after having her first kitten. I heard she was a very beautiful cat, a Glamour Cat, but she was depressed. She didn't want to be tied down with a new kitten, so one day she left. Her kitten, Munkustrap, was adopted by Jellylorum, who had a litter of her own, two kittens; Victoria and Mistoffelees. Munkustrap is going to be the next leader of the Jellicles, and he's well qualified. I remember that when we were growing up, he was always the leader and protected everybody. He had great leadership qualities. The only thing bad was that he has a hard time trusting females because of his mother. He never looked at it that way, but it was true." Cassie droned on.  
  
"How old would I be in cat years?" Chyna wondered.  
  
"You would be a beautiful young queen, a perfect match for Munkustrap!" giggled Cassie.  
  
"If I was a cat." sighed Chyna. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 2 Mistoffelees slowly settled down on his perch on the Junkpile. He sadly looked down at the Jellicle cats as they practiced for the Jellicle Ball, which was to be about two months from now. He remembered the Ball that had made his heart beat faster. He had asked Cassiopia, a young queen, to dance with him, and she accepted. He loved her so much, but he was a cat that hid his feelings. She knew that he loved her, though, so it didn't matter. He hasn't seen her in a year. He felt that half of him had been ripped away. He was sure that she wasn't dead, because he could touch her mind. He sent her a single message late at night, 'I love you, Cassie', but she couldn't respond to him. He already decided that if she didn't return, he will never chose another mate.  
  
" Hi, Misto. Can I join you?" a voice came from behind him. Mistoffelees looked behind him and discovered his stepbrother, Muskustrap, sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Sure." Misto gave his little brother a friendly smile. They have been best friends since they had become brothers. Misto was the older one, but Muskustrap was bigger and stronger. But Misto didn't mind. He still had his magic.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Munky asked. "Or shall I ask who?"  
  
"Cassiopia. I miss her so much." Misto purred sadly.  
  
"I wish I could feel the same way about a queen the way you feel about Cassie." Munky said.  
  
"You will. It just depends on when it was meant to be. But when it does happen, you never felt anything better." Misto advised his little brother.  
  
Munkustrap slowly streached," Sometimes I think I'm too busy to even look for a mate. I'm always disciplining kittens, keeping Macavity at bay..."  
  
"Well, then, let's just hope that she finds you or you'll be a bachelor forever!"meowed Misto playfully.  
  
"I'll get you for that one, Misto, you magical cat!" Screeched Munkustrap as he tackled Misto. Just then Misto disappeared.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Munkustrap called.  
  
"Behind you!" Mistoffelees cried. They rolled around for a while, seeing which one would wear out first. Then they spent the rest of the day talking and watching over the kittens in the junkyard. They were both able to forget their women's problems for at least one day.  
  
**************************  
  
"Mother, let me do it! I am not a baby!" Exclaimed Chyna.  
  
"Well, you're hair is so long you usually miss a spot!" cried Chyna's mother.  
  
"Sam! Move, you old dumb cat!" Cassiopia hissed but jumped away.  
  
"Mother, you do not address Sammie that way! Never treat any cat like that!" Chyna scolded her harshly.  
  
"I don't know why you love that dumb cat so much! You should go out and find some friends of the same speices!" Chyna's Mother scolded right back.  
  
"Mother, I'm sorry you'll never understand me or Jellicle cats." Chyna said, shaking her head.  
  
"Jellicle-what? You're right, I will never understand you!" Chyna's Mother got up in a huff and stormed out, slamming the door.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Cassie. She keeps calling you by your family name, Sam, instead of your Jellicle name. She just doesn't get it when it comes to cats." Apoligized Chyna.  
  
Chyna's Father stuck his head into the room, "Chyna, we're almost ready to go to the train station. You have all your stuff packed?"  
  
"Yes, Father." He frowned at her formality, was about to say something, but decided against it and closed the door.  
  
"Tell me again about Skimbleshanks, please, Cassie?" begged Chyna.  
  
"I'll be glad when you finally meet all these cats so you can stop begging me to tell stories!" Cassie purred happily, "Only kidding. You know I love to talk about my friends. Skimbleshanks is, as you know, the railway cat. I won't be surprised if he is on the train that we are taking to London..."Cassie was cut off by Chyna.  
  
"Is he a Jellicle cat too?"  
  
"Yes, he is. Now don't interrupt me." Cassie meowed, giggling.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Chyna tried to say with a straight face, but it didn't work. Cat and girl both dissolved into laughter.  
  
"Getting back to Skimbleshanks, he's a very nice cat. Just don't bother anyone and don't be too loud. He likes to watch over everyone to make sure that they are behaving. He's such a nice cat though, he will like you immediately." Cassie explained.  
  
"Do you think that he will put in a good word for me?" Asked Chyna.  
  
"Yes! I have a feeling he will love you like his own kitten!" Cassie said excitedly.  
  
"Chyna, time to go! Grab your suitcase and move! I have a cat carrier for Sam, so she can sit with you on the train." Yelled Chyna's Father.  
  
"I apologize again for the cage." Chyna said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, at least I can sit with you on the train. That'll make up for it." Cassie purred.  
  
"And we might see Skimbleshanks!" cried Chyna, excitedly.  
  
"Right you are. Let's go!" Cassie said. 'Hold on, Mistoffelees! I'm coming!' She thought to herself, wishing it could reach the very junkyard that he was probably at, with Victoria, Muskustrap, and more cats that she has longed to see for a year.  
  
****************************  
  
Mistoffelees cried out in joy. "She's coming!"  
  
Muskustrap looked confused. "Who's coming?" He didn't get an answer from him, though, because Misto was dancing around the junkyard in glee.  
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious." purred Victoria.  
  
"Cassiopia! Of coarse!" Munkustrap kicked himself for being so dense.  
  
"It will be wonderful to see her again. And you know what? She kept her promise." Victoria reflected, rubbing her belly.  
  
"What promise, sweetheart?" Plato asked Victoria.  
  
"We promised that we would help each other out with our first litters." explained Vicky.  
  
"Awww, how sweet." said Munkustrap. "I'm worried that I won't even have a first litter."  
  
Plato looked at Munky," Don't worry, buddy. You'll find someone." Munustrap just shook his head. He tried to get Mistoffelees's attention.  
  
"Hey, Misto? When is she coming?" Munkustrap asked.  
  
"And is she bringing a cute friend for Munkustrap?" teased Plato, winking at him. Mistoffelees looked like he was in a trance.  
  
"Soon. She is coming very soon." He slowly purred.  
  
"Maybe we should let Old Deuteronomy know that one of our kind is coming back." Victoria suggested.  
  
"Yeah! And we can invite all the Jellicle Cats to welcome her back!" Grinned Mistoffelees. It was then decided. They all walked together to Old Deuteronomy's owner's house. The old cat was lying out in the late afternoon sun.  
  
"Ah, it's nice to have someone visit me. Tell me, what can I do for you cats?" Deuteronomy purred.  
  
"Dad, Mistoffelees has good news to tell you. Go on, Misto." Munkustrap gently pushed Misto toward the old cat. He gets really shy around Old Deuteronomy.  
  
"Well, sir, I have a feeling that a Jellicle that was loved by many is coming back soon. Her name is Cassiopia..."  
  
"Yes, Cassie, I remember her... she was such a wonderful little cat. And might I add that someone here had his eye on her?" the old winked at Mistoffelees, who blushed a deep crimson. "Yes, Munkustrap, gather all Jellicles and tell that we are going to welcome back a Jellicle."  
  
"My pleasure." Muskustrap purred happily.  
  
"Oh, Munky?" The old cat rolled over again. "Make sure that Mistoffelees is at the head of the welcoming party." At that Misto turned even darker red, even though Munky thought it wasn't possible.  
  
"Will do!" Munky turned around and gave Misto a huge cat grin. Misto mewed in happiness. 


	3. Chatper 3

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Ticket, please ma'am." the conductor asked Chyna. She couldn't contain her enthusiasm.  
  
"Is Skimbleshanks on this train, sir?" Chyna inquired. After taking her ticket, he answered.  
  
"Well, of coarse he is! We couldn't leave without him!"  
  
"Oh, please sir, can I meet him?" Chyna asked.  
  
"I'll send him to your room after he makes his rounds. Hmm... 34B. That will be easy to remember. Your room ma'am is down that hall to your right." He smiled pleasantly, happy to be of service. Chyna's parents gave the conductor their tickets and got the number of their room.35B. 'Cool!' Chyna thought. 'I get my own room!'  
  
She walked down the hall and found her room. It was very pleasant with a little window that had a bright view of the countryside. It had a nice bed with newly folded sheets, and she also discovered a bathroom was when she opened a door that was in her room. She sat the cage that contained Cassie on the bed and put her suitcase on the floor.  
  
"This is a lovely little room, isn't it, Chyna?" Mewed Cassie. "I bet Skimbleshanks will get here in about fifteen minutes, if not sooner." "But I don't want to wait that long!" Whined Chyna. But then they heard a knock on the door. Chyna opened it and there stood a man holding an orange and white tabby cat.  
  
"Here, ma'am, is your famous Skimbleshanks. I'll leave you two alone now so you can get aquatinted." He said, as the cat leaped out of his arms. "See yous, later!" And then he left.  
  
"Skimbleshanks! Oh, it is so good to see you finally!" Cassie shrieked with excitement.  
  
"What...Who? Oh! Cassie! Where have you been this past year? We missed you at the Ball!" Skimble inquired, leaping onto the bed so he could see her better.  
  
"Skimble, I would like you to meet my best friend, aside from Victoria, Chyna."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Skimbleshanks. I've heard alot about you." Said Chyna, taking his paw and shaking it.  
  
"What? A human who can talk to a cat?" shrieked Skimble.  
  
"Pretty weird, huh? I feel that she is really a cat but she is stuck in a human's body, the poor thing." Cassie sympathized.  
  
"Wow.... It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Chyna. My, that is a pretty name. It almost sounds like a Jellicle name, doesn't it, Cassie?"  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't say anything to her about it." Cassie mewed. Now it was Chyna's turn for being confused.  
  
"What are you cats talking about?"  
  
"I didn't tell you, but I always thought about it." Cassie kept Chyna in suspense.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does make sense." Skimble said, quickly sniffing Chyna over. "The Legend of the Heavyside Layer. I remember my mother telling me that story when I was a kitten. A long time ago, about 17 years, one cat was chosen to go to the Heavyside Layer. She was once a beautiful gray and white calico, but age had worn her down. So when the Jellicle leader chose her to go to the Heavyside Layer, she was overjoyed. She went up to the Heavyside Layer, but she never came back. Some say she made the Everlasting Cat cross and he killed her, but no one really believed that....she was such a sweet cat. Some believe that the Everlasting Cat loved her so much that he took her as his mate, which is possible, because she was a beautiful cat. But most cats believe that she was turned into a different animal, to someday protect the Jellicles in some way that only that species of what she was turned into could. Most everyone thinks she was turned into a human, so the Jellicle leader told us to keep our eyes open for a human, well, such as you, Chyna."  
  
Chyna shook her head in confusion. "Well, if this really happened to me, why can't I remember any of it?"  
  
Cassie slowly purred. "Probably to protect the Jellicles. Think about it. If you knew this when you were younger, you wouldn't have known any better and might have told the wrong person. It could have turned out disastrous."  
  
"Wow. I always wanted to be a Jellicle Cat, but actually being a Jellicle Legend, now that's amazing!" Chyna paused, her brow deeply lined with thought. "But if I was a Jellicle cat before, couldn't I become one again?"  
  
"I really don't know, Chyna. Maybe if you went to the Heavyside Layer again, but I don't know if it would work." Cassie sighed.  
  
"Old Deuteronomy would know! We could ask him about it when we get to the Junkyard." Added Skimble hopefully. "He'd want to know about her."  
  
"Right you are, Skimble. Well, I was wondering, how's the tribe doing? How's Victoria?"  
  
"She's great. She's expecting, you know. Plato is so very proud!" Skimble added.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see her! How is Mistoffelees doing?" Cassie's heart leapt when she thought seeing him so soon. Skimble's face fell. "Not so good."  
  
"Oh, no! What happened?" Cassie's mind flashed before her the many dangers Misto could have succumbed to: being hit by a car, falling out of a tree, or even worse, Macavity himself!  
  
"It's not physical. It's emotional. He's been depressed after you left. He's been having nightmares, and sometimes he can't control his magic. It's scary how much he changed over the past year." Skimble explained gently.  
  
"Oh, my poor Misto." meowed Cassie sadly.  
  
"Oh, my dear, he'll be fine once you come back. He'll be himself again."  
  
Chyna sat back and listened to their conversation solemnly. 'To love someone that deeply' she pondered, 'is so moving! I want to meet this Mr. Mistoffelees of hers! Oh, and to have someone love me that way...'  
  
"Who went to the Heavyside Layer at last year's ball?" Cassie inquired.  
  
"Grizzabella, Old Deuteronomy's old wife." Skimble said.  
  
Cassiopia gasped, "She came back? How did Deuteronomy and Munk take it?"  
  
Skimble smiled to himself," Old D was delighted to see her back, but it took Munkustrap a while to accept her. I don't think he really has yet either. Grizzabella is now a young queen again, and trying to make up for what she did to the tribe. Most of the cats have forgiven her, but you know how stubborn Munk is. He is kind of giving her a cold shoulder. Poor lad. It's sad really, when a son can't forgive his own mother. It tears me to pieces."  
  
"Wow, alot has happened while I was gone. Oh, how are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer doing?" Cassie giggled, remembering those two.  
  
"Still getting into trouble, I'm afraid, but they have both found sweethearts. Mungo has snagged Demeter, and Rumple has fallen for Pouncival, and she's fallen hard! It's so cute to watch them together...but can you imagine how rambunctious their kittens will be? " Skimble shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Ha, ha. That would be so cute...Rumple and Pouncy getting a taste of their own medicine! How are Bombalrina and Rum Tum Tugger doing?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Rum Tum is still the ladies stud cat, but you can tell his heart is with Bomby. Bomb is playing hard to get, and Tugger is playing right along. It's really frustrating."  
  
Cassie laughed as she thought of Tugger and Bomb. They were so perfect for each other. Cassie then got a sad look in her eyes as she thought of Misto. "I really miss my Misto, Skimbles. It is a relief to know that he misses me too." Cassie gulped.  
  
"He hasn't found another mate, has he?" Skimble laughed at this question. "What? Are you kidding? Even the way he talks about you, you can tell that he is madly in love, even after a year of separation."  
  
Cassie smiled as her heart leaped and closed her eyes, concentrating on the sleeping body of Misto. 'I love you, my Misty. I'll be there soon.' She thought toward him...Willing him to hear the message.  
  
***************************  
  
Munkustrap was exhausted. He slowly limped home to his owner's house. Sometimes being the future leader had its downs, like saving kittens from those stupid mangy Pekes. You think those kittens would learn, but some of them Munk thought never would. He sighed as he longed for an ear to listen to his frustrations and deepest thoughts. He sat down on the sidewalk to check his injury. It was a bite from the Peke that had attacked Ecetera, a hyper little kitten who was always following Tugger around. His leg wasn't too bad...it just stung a little.  
  
"Munkustrap, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Asked a voice behind him.  
  
"Not much, Jennyanydots. Just a little bite from a Peke." Munkustrap said, smiling at her motherliness.  
  
Jenny smiled back, "I heard all about your brave fight from Ecetera herself. Now, let's see what we can do for that bite."  
  
They both retreated to an alley where Jenny could work her magic in peace. She first cleaned the wound then dressed it.  
  
"There you go, good as new!" Jenny exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, better than new! Thanks Jenny." Munk examined his leg and decided that it would be a good idea to keep it quiet from his owner. He didn't want her to get worried.  
  
As Jenny left, he watched her go. She was getting up in her years, but she never let anyone know it. She was good friends with Jellylorum, his adoptive mother. Her mate was Skimbleshanks, the railway cat. They made a lovely pair, and had a couple of kittens, Tumblebrutus and Electra.  
  
"Munkustrap! How are you? I heard about that battle today." Grizzabella asked.  
  
Munkustrap turned around. He smiled weakly at her then turned around and started walking to his owner's house again. It was just too weird having his mother home, and she was about his age because she went up to the Heavyside Layer at the last Jellicle Ball.  
  
"I am really sorry about that." Grizzabella added, falling into step with him. "I was just wondering if we could have, you know, a kinda like a mother son chat. I really need one after the day I had."  
  
Munkustrap turned around, his eyes as cold as a snowstorm in the Antarctic. "If you wanted one, you should have swung by when I was a kitten!" He huffed, then hissed angrily at his mother and stalked away. Grizzabella looked after him sadly. 'Someday, Munk. Someday you will really forgive me and open up. Heavyside Layer knows you need someone to confide in.'  
  
When Munkustrap creeped through the cat door on the house on Maple Street, he smelled the wonderful smell of freshly cooked fish. His stomach rumbled and he realized how hungry he actually was! He was so busy he hadn't eaten all day. His owner, who was an elderly lady named Mrs. Pat Brown, was in the kitchen finishing up her portion of the fish dinner.  
  
"There you are, Tom. Do you care for some fish, sir?" she asked.  
  
Munkustrap purred when he heard his pet name and rubbed against the lady's legs, as if to beg her for some fish. She smiled and placed a plate full of fish on the floor so Munk could have as much fish as he wanted. As he ate, Mrs. Brown turned on some soft piano music and got out a book so she could read. When Munk finished his dinner, he leaped up into her lap and curled up into a ball. She smiled at him while she read. The nice thing about having an old lady for an owner is that she is looking for companionship, not a toy to play with. He felt sorry for Misto because his owners had three children. Small ones, too. Those are the worst. Especially when they are tugging at your ears and biting your tail...he's seen plenty of that from some of the other cats with young children as owners. Jenny and Jelly usually doctor them up.  
  
"Now, Tom, it's time for us to go to bed. We don't want to stay up too late, now, do we?" Mrs. Brown chuckled, setting down her book. Munkustrap purred sleepily and leapt to the floor. He walked into the laundry room where his bed was and curled up in his bed. He quickly fell asleep. He had a strange dream...he was standing in the Junkyard, and he had that fatigue feeling that he always got right after a Jellicle Ball. He saw a girl approach him, a blond with the most amazing green eyes. They were cats eyes! When she approached him though, she turned more and more into a cat. When she was standing right in front of him, she had completely turned into a cat...the human girl had melted away. The cat she changed into was beautiful, gray and white striped calico, with those same amazing green cat eyes. She looked at him and smiled, and he was immediately drawn to her. She laughed and said, "Hi Munk. Do I look any different to you?" He found himself whispering, "You're beautiful...."  
  
Munk woke up with a start. He pondered the dream for a while, but he was too tired to think straight. 'I will bring it up with dad tomorrow. Maybe he'll know what it means.' He then fell back asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Chyna was sitting up in bed. It was late at night and she could hear the clickity clack of the train track beneath her. Cassie and Skimble were sleeping at the end of her bed. She was pondering a dream that had just woken her up. She dreamed that she was approaching a Junkyard of some kind, and she felt very alive and spirited, like she had just been given a new life. She approached a handsome gray striped tabby tom, and as she did so, she noticed that every step she took she found that her human form was melting away and she was becoming a cat. She soon reached the tom, and he was memorizing. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She then looked down and smiled, realizing that she was a full-blown cat! She smiled at the tom and found herself saying, "Hi Munk. Do I look any different to you?"  
  
The gray cat looked mesmerized. He whispered," You're beautiful." That was when she woke up.  
  
"Everything alright, Chyna?" Cassie whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Cassie. But I had this strange dream and I don't know if it was just gibberish of if it meant something." Chyna told Cassie about the dream, but had to repeat it when Skimble woke up.  
  
Skimble racked his brain." Are you sure you said Munk? Because that's what people close to Munkustrap call him that."  
  
"Hmmm, another thing to ask Old D when we get there. I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. I am going back to sleep." yawned Cassie.  
  
Chyna laughed." Good night Cassie and Skimble." Chyna couldn't sleep though. She kept on seeing the cat's face in her mind, especially those eyes. They looked so sad, until she locked eyes with him. All of the pain in his eyes seemed to disappear when Chyna was there. Weird. She decided she would figure it out later as she fell asleep again, dreaming of nothing this time.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Misto meowed at the front door. Those little brats had locked him out again! He really couldn't stand those human children. They didn't understand the respect a Jellicle cat deserves! Oh, well. All will be better when Cassie comes back. His heart leapt with joy as he thought of her silky gray coat, her soulful blue eyes searching his soul....'Wow.' he thought. 'A female can really make someone sappy!'  
  
He smiled to himself as he conjured up his powers and then *poof* he was inside the house, in his favorite laundry basket. He was really tired, but he was also so excited that he couldn't sleep. He curled up into a ball and thought of that night a year ago, when he danced with the most graceful queen in the Junkyard. She was even better than Misto's big sister Victoria, which is really good, because even the most skeptical cats fall in love with Vicky's dancing. Vicky taught Misto how to dance when he was really young, and Misto was pretty good at it now. He even got to show off his spins and toe touches at the last Jellicle Ball when he used his magic to bring back Old Deuteronomy. But Cassie was not there to see him show off. His heart fell as he thought how lonely he was during that Ball. Sure, he looked like he was having a wonderful time, but he also prided himself as a wonderful actor.  
  
"Misto? Is that you?" A voice called out from the dark.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Dad." Misto sat up and greeted Bustapher Jones, who was at the time nibbling on some tuna. Misto rolled his eyes. 'We need to get him on a diet!' He thought to himself. "Oh, dad? Tomorrow we will all have to be at the Junkyard to welcome back Cassiopia."  
  
"Wow! She is coming back? Isn't she the one you had a little thing for?" Bustapher joked.  
  
Misto blushed. "Dad! Not a little thing, a big thing!" Misto laughed at his own wittiness. He loved his relationship with his dad. They always teased each other, but it was out of love. Misto could always go to his father just to talk or to get advice.  
  
"Well, I loved that little cat. She was so perfect for my little Misto. You're growing so fast! It seemed like only yesterday when the family was trying to potty train you!" Jones ruffled Misto's fur.  
  
Misto purred, "Night, dad!" as he curled up in a ball. As he slipped into a soundless sleep, he dreamt about that one night of the Jellicle Ball where he danced with Cassiopia all night long. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Chyna? Have you seen my lamppost? I swear I put it in here..." yelled Chyna's mother. They were at there new house in London, and they were unpacking. They got off the train early this morning, with Cassie and Chyna waving bye to Skimbleshanks.  
  
"No, mom. Did you check in the truck?" Chyna yelled back.  
  
"Hmmm. That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?" Chyna's mother's voice trailed off as she went to check out in the truck.  
  
Cassie meowed, "Oh, I am so excited and nervous at the same time. I mean, I was gone for a year! Maybe no one will even remember me."  
  
Chyna smiled. "Of course they will remember you. Who couldn't? Hey, why don't you go to the Junkyard now?"  
  
Cassie took a deep breath and then let it out. "I don't what's wrong with me," she giggled nervously," I should be jumping for joy!"  
  
Chyna stooped and looked Cassie right in the eye. "Go. Have a great time. Stay as long as you need, but don't forget about me!"  
  
Cassie nervously laughed and whispered "Wish me luck."  
  
"Lots of Jellicle luck." Chyna smiled confidently. "Now nothing can go wrong!"  
  
Cassie then leaped out the window into a tree and climbed down a pipe. Misto taught her that trick. She smiled to herself at the thought of her Misty. She walked down two blocks and then turned down an alley. She paused as she recollected the memories that flooded back to her. She laughed out loud, now as giddy as a school cat! She ran the rest of the way down the alley. As she came up on the Junkyard, she sighed in happiness. She paused and summoned up every ounce of strength she had and slipped through the fence that led to the Junkyard. She gasped when she saw all of her cat friends, all lined up, ready to welcome her home. She locked eyes with Mistoffelees immediately. She just stood there, wondering if she was going to cry or laugh or maybe both. Mistoffelees walked up to her very slowly. She smiled and purred, then nuzzled him. He purred back, and looked into her deep blue eyes. She was back!  
  
Misto felt a tear trail down the side of his face onto his whisker, "Welcome home, Cassiopia." That was the signal for the other cats to welcome her. Victoria bounded forward, well, as much bounding as a pregnant cat can manage, with Plato by her side. Cassie hugged Vicky gently and said, "Congradulations you two."  
  
Plato tried to act cool." Why, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Cassie laughed at him," Vicky's expecting the pitter-patter of little paws soon! How long do you have Vicky till they are due?"  
  
"Actually only about another week. You kept your promise! Oh, it's so good to see you back!" Vicky hugged her again, crying happy tears.  
  
She got a hug from Plato and then she saw Munkustrap. "Hey, Munky! Long time no see!" Cassie called to him. He leaped down from his perch on the tire and hugged her.  
  
"Good to see you again, Cassie. It was too quiet here without you!" Munk said playfully as he dodged a swipe from Cassie's paw. "My, my. Haven't we gotten a little defensive lately?"  
  
All the kittens approached Cassie at the same time. Pouncival thought he would be cute and butt bump Cassie over, but she was one step ahead of him. She turned around and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Pounci growled, "Get off of me!" Angrily, mostly out of hurt pride, for Rumpleteazer was giggling really loud at him because he got pinned by a female! Jemima nuzzled Cassie and Elcetra gave her the standard 'Welcome back'. Cassandra waved and continued her conversation with Demeter.  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger sauntered up to Cassie. "Hey, Cassie. Now that you're back wanna get to know each other a little better?" He gave her his flirtiest smile.  
  
"I don't think think so, Tugger." growled Misto, putting his arm around Cassie's waist.  
  
"Don't worry about it Misto." Cassie giggled, licking his nose. Misto blushed a deep crimson. Tugger stalked away to find Bombalrina. At least she would flirt with him. Old Deuteronomy was at the end of the line. Cassie bowed to him, and he nodded to her. She then jumped into his arms and licked his face affectionately.  
  
That signaled the celebration to start. Music started up and there was lots of singing and dancing. There was a ton of food, provided by Bustepher Jones. Slow music began to play and everyone retreated so Cassie was the only one in the center. She danced a difficult but graceful dance that Victoria taught her when she was just a kitten. At the climax of the dance, Misto ran in and picked her up over his head. He then lowered her down to his shoulder and she slid down the rest of the way. Then they danced together. Bombalrina then came in and started a jazz dance with Rum Tum Tugger. Misto and Cassie retreated to a pipe to finish their mating dance. As the moonlight dwindled, the cats dispersed to their homes. Only Misto and Cassie were left in the Junkyard. As the sunrays reached the pipe that the two cats were sleeping in, Misto woke up and yawned. He looked at Cassie and smiled as he remembered the magic from last night. Cassie then rolled over and opened her eyes. Misto leaned over and gave her an affectionate grooming. Cassie purred and returned the affection.  
  
"Misto, I really have to go home. I have someone I want you to meet." Cassie purred, standing up.  
  
"Anything for you, Sweetheart." Misto said. They looked at each other for a moment then nuzzled again.  
  
"I love you, Cassiopia."  
  
"I love you too, Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Victoria woke at her owner's house, curled up next to Plato. She playfully bit his ear and she rolled over and groaned as she got up. It seemed to her that it always seemed harder and harder to get up every morning. She stumbled over to the food dish for breakfast. She gasped as she felt a kick from one of the kittens. She was used to the kicking kittens, but this kick hurt! She felt it again and realized that she was going into labor. She stumbled back over to Plato and licked his face till he woke up.  
  
"What is it, Victoria?" Plato moaned, turning over on his back to face her.  
  
"The kittens are on the way." Vicky said this very calmly, trying not to alarm Plato. Of course this didn't work and Plato jumped up and started running around.  
  
"We have to find Jenny and Jelly! Where are they? Where is your box Vick that you made? Do you want me to do anything for you?" Plato called from the kitchen. Victoria sighed and then laughed at Plato. Why do toms act so freaked out when they're mates are having kittens? She on the other hand was very calm. She was actually relieved. Being pregnant with kittens was a good experience, but she would like to be able to run and dance again. She had to keep up her reputation as the Junkyard's most graceful dancer!  
  
"Well, Plato, settle down and I'll tell you what you have to do." Plato at least sat down. She smiled at him, then winced in pain. "First of all, help me out to the garage. That is where I made my box. Then go to the Junkyard and find Mom and Jenny. Oh, and could you try to find Cassiopia?" Plato gave Vicky a nervous smile and helped her settle into her box in the garage. She licked his nose reassuringly. "I'll be fine, honey. Go on and find mom and Jenny. Don't forget about Cassie!"  
  
Plato just nodded then bolted out of there. Victoria chuckled to herself as she made herself comfortable. Well, actually as comfortable as she could get considering the circumstances.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Screams of pain could be heard in the garage where Vicky was bearing her kittens. The only bad thing was that Plato had to wait outside until the kittens were born. He felt completely helpless as he listened to Vick moan in pain. Jenny, Jelly, and Cassie were all in the garage, helping Victoria. Misto was outside with Plato, trying to comfort him. Misto and Cassie were walking to Cassie's owner's house when Plato flagged them down. When they heard the news, they took off running in the direction of the garage. Cassie then slipped into the garage, forcing Plato to stay outside with Misto.  
  
Now Plato was pacing outside the door, with Misto sitting solemnly, watching him. Misto was wondering if he would act like this if Cassie ever had kittens.  
  
A small kitten cry came from the garage as Plato stopped dead in his tracks, pricking up his ears. Another small cry was uttered from the garage then all was quiet. Plato glanced at the door anxiously as he waited for news, hopefully good.  
  
Cassie stuck her head out the door. "You have two beautiful healthy daughters, and Victoria is doing fine." Cassie smiled, motioning for Plato to follow her inside. Plato bounded to the back corner of the garage where the box was. There was Victoria helping Jenny and Jelly clean two newborn kittens. Plato nuzzled a very tired looking Victoria, and as she fell asleep on his shoulder, she mumbled, "Name them, honey..." then she drifted off into some much needed sleep.  
  
"O.K., sweetie." Plato agreed, licking the top of Vick's head. He looked down at his newborn daughters and smiled with pride. "The brown and white one name's will be Talitha, and the small white one will be named Dubhe." As Jenny and Jelly gave Plato the kittens to hold, he beamed with joy. Cassie stood back and watched the entire scene with tears in her eyes. Misto held her close and kissed her forehead. Cassie turned to Misto, and whispered in his ear, "I want kittens of my own." Misto beamed at her and nodded. "So do I." Cassie then threw her arms around Misto's neck and kissed his nose. She Misto walked up to Plato and the sleeping Victoria, and made their congratulations. Plato smiled his thanks and gave Talitha to Misto and let Cassie hold Dubhe.  
  
"How does it feel, Uncle Misto?" Cassie asked, giggling.  
  
"Pretty good, Aunt Cassie."  
  
Plato smiled. "So you finally made the moves on Cassie?" Winking at Misto. Mistoffelees just smiled at Cassiopia, with such passion in his big brown eyes she got weak in the knees. She looked down and saw her little niece, cooing as if she was hungry. She looked over and Talitha was doing the same thing.  
  
"Hey, Misto? I think Talitha and Dubhe are hungry. Let's go and let Plato and Victoria get aquatinted with their new family members." Victoria woke up at the mention of her name. She smiled sleepily at Cassie and said, "Thanks for being here."  
  
Cassie hugged her. "Anytime. But remember, you have to return the favor." Vicky laughed. Plato got a hug from Misto and Cassie, and Misto gave his big sister an affectionate face wash. The two kittens were cooed over for a little while, then Cassie and Misto started off towards Cassie's owner's house again.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
The Hidden Paw reclined in his chair on top of the fish crates. This was Macavity's lair, the sworn enemy of the Jellicle Cats. He was a tall imposing cat, striking fear even in Munkustrap's heart. He had wild red and black striped fur with uncombed whiskers. He was a very ugly cat, but he had dignity. HE held his head high and worked with only the craftiest of cats. And when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's never there! (I'm sorry, that is a classic line, I HAD to use it. Ok, back to the story!) He yawned as he glanced at his agenda.  
  
"Hmmm... where is Mungojerrie when I need him?" He snarled, causing his henchcats to turn their heads in fear. Macavity had a terrifying voice, and Mungojerrie knew he was in a bad mood. He better watch his step. Mungojerrie collected himself and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Yeah sir? Wadda you want from me?" Mungojerrie tried to sound tough, but his voice quivered. Mungo knew what information Macavity wanted. He just didn't want to give it to him. He didn't want Macavity getting revenge on Mistoffelees. Mungojerrie admired that magical cat! But his opinion didn't matter to Macavity. All Macavity wanted was for Mistoffelees to suffer. And he really meant suffer. Not physically but emotionally. Then maybe when Misto was so depressed, Macavity would then finish him off. No one embaresses Macavity like that and gets away with it. And Macavity had a feeling that the perfect time was coming to strike against that Mr. Mistoffelees.  
  
"Mungojerrie, I heard that there was a celebration at the Junkyard last night. Word around town is that a Jellicle came back, on that was close to Mistoffelees. Is this true?" Snarled the Napoleon of Crime.  
  
Mungojerrie really hated his job. But he had no choice. He explained about Cassiopia and Mistoffelees.  
  
An evil looking grin spread across Macavity's face. "Puuuuuurfect!" he purred. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to seek his revenge on that so called Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. With him out of the way, the Jellicles were at last his! As he cackled uncontrollably, Mungojerrie slinked off, telling his conscious to be quiet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The sun was setting as Cassie and Misto raced each other down the alleyway to Cassie's owner's house. She felt like a kitten again, laughing and playing with Misto. She felt great. So many good things have happened these last two days, and she had a feeling that things were going to get better. She was back with her own Jellicle tribe, she had become Misto's mate, and Victoria just had her two beautiful kittens: Talitha and Dubhe. That made her an aunt! She giggled at Misto who was attempting a headstand. She swiped at him playfully and he fell over. He ran over and pinned Cassie to the ground, a mock scowl on his face.  
  
"No one interrupts my perfect headstands and gets away with it!" Misto growled, tickling Cassie. She giggled in delight and tried to wiggle away. They locked eyes and stopped where they were. Cassie smiled shyly and licked Misto's cheek. He blushed terribly and rolled off Cassie. "It's so good to have you back!" He purred, "But who is it that you wanted me to meet?"  
  
"She's the only one who kept me sane during that year I was gone. Come on! Let's go home so you can meet her. I promised her that I would talk to Old Deuteronomy about her."  
  
"Does she want to join our tribe?" Asked Misto.  
  
"Well, yeah, but it is more complicated than that. Here, see for yourself." Cassie said, racing home, Misto at her heels. She reached her house and bolted up the tree that led to Chyna's bedroom. She jumped in the window and Chyna was sitting on her bed, reading a book. When she heard Cassie come it, she immediately dropped her book and ran to Cassie and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi Cassie. It's nice to know that you didn't forget about me! Hey, who's your friend?" Asked Chyna.  
  
Misto stood there, dumbfounded. A human that can understand cats? Impossible!  
  
"Chyna, this is my mate Mistoffelees, and Misto, this is my best human friend."  
  
Misto was still at a loss for words. Cassie nudged him. "Don't be rude! Say hello! What am I, your mother?" Cassie laughed.  
  
Misto found his voice. "Nice to meet you Chyna. Wow, you're the first human I met that can understand cats. Chyna? My, that's a pretty name. It sounds almost like a Jellicle name, doesn't it Cassie?" Chyna and Cassie burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!?" Misto exclaimed, looking offended.  
  
"That's exactly what Skimbleshanks said when he met Chyna!" Cassie giggled. Misto then joined into the laughter. Misto's stomach then rumbled, reminding him to go home and eat a little so not to alarm the owners for being absent two nights in a row.  
  
"I really have to go. I don't want my owners to get worried." Misto turned to Cassie. "Bye, Sweetheart." He said, licking her nose. "Meet me in the tree later tonight." He whispered in Cassie's ear. She gave him a slight nod and a smile.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Chyna." Misto purred.  
  
"You too. You're welcome back here anytime." Chyna called after him. As soon as Cassie saw Misto dissolve into the night, she sighed happily and collapsed on Chyna's bed.  
  
"Isn't he dreamy?" She giggled out of glee.  
  
Chyna laughed and joined her on the bed. "Ok, tell me every single detail about these past two days!" she demanded.  
  
Cassie told her about the welcome back party and all the dancing and singing. She even showed Chyna her solo dance.  
  
"And this is where Misto ran in to pick me up over his head...." Cassie went on, reliving the entire night. "He is a wonderful dancer." She sighed.  
  
"Where did you sleep last night?" Chyna asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ummm, in a pipe in the Junkyard..."Cassie's voice trailed off.  
  
"With Misto?" Chyna accused. She then laughed. "I am so happy for you!"  
  
"It's Jellicle tradition," snapped Cassie, a little defensively. "When a queen does her solo dance, her potential mate joins her in dancing, and if she accepts him, then they sleep together. Then they are mates for life. It's kinda like that thing you went to last summer that your Uncle had..."  
  
"A wedding?" Chyna helped out Cassie. "Oh, my. My little Cassie is all grown up!" Chyna exclaimed with mock tears in her eyes. She then turned serious. "So you plan to have kittens?"  
  
"Well, I want to and Misto wants to, so I guess so then. Oh, speaking of kittens, Victoria had hers today!" Cassie squealed.  
  
"Oh, wow! What are their names?" Chyna squealed right back.  
  
"Tallitha and Dubhe. They are so adorable. I am now an Aunt, you know." Cassie beamed with pride.  
  
Chyna yawned. "Well, Aunt Cassie, it's late. I am going to bed now. When do I get to meet your friends?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Tomorrow night. I have to talk to Old Deuteronomy in the morning." Cassie explained.  
  
"Ok! Well, good night Cassie."  
  
"Good night Chyna." And with that, the lights went out. Cassie jumped down off Chyna's bed and climbed out the window into the tree. Misto was sitting there on a branch his black coat shimmering in the moonlight. 'He really does look magical' she thought to herself, and she felt weak in the knees again. Misto always had that effect on her. She bounded up to him and kissed him on the nose, then laid down and he laughed and swiped at her ear. He then layed down next to her and they talked about their future together as the wind slowly blew threw the leaves.  
  
"When we have kittens, what would you want to name them?" wondered Cassie as she rolled over onto her back.  
  
"If we have a male, I would want to name it Orion. My young owner was explaining to me about constellations of stars, and he mentioned the name Orion. He also showed me the constellation Cassiopia. Come on!" Misto exclaimed, taking Cassie's paw. He took her up higher in the tree and explained to her where the constellations were.  
  
"You see that big 'W' up there? That's Cassiopia." Misto said.  
  
Cassie's jaw dropped in awe. "It's beautiful..." she breathed.  
  
"Not more beautiful then my Cassiopia." Cassie turned and looked at Misto, who was standing behind her. He smiled then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. He then looked deep into her blue moonlight eyes and asked, "Is it ok?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "We both want kittens, Misto. Of course it is ok."  
  
Mistoffelees flashed her his wonderful smile as she buried her face into his `chest fur, breathing him in. 'I could stay here forever with him.' Cassie thought, as the crickets serenaded the couple through their second mating dance.  
  
  
  
Cassie woke up at Misto's side in the tree. She got up and stretched, admiring Misto as he slept. SHe purred and nuzzled him, hoping that he would wake up. Misto groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and grinned at Cassie. He rolled over onto his back and said, "What's your rush to wake up? I am enjoying myself right now." Cassie laughed at her mate, whose fur on his forehead was sticking straight up. "Uh, Misto? Your fur is sticking up...." Cassie dissolved into laughter. Misto tried to fix it, but it wouldn't cooperate. Cassie gave him a good face washing. "There you go." She giggled as Misto gave her his 'kittenish I'm innocent look' and purred. Cassie then turned serious. "I have to go talk to Old Deteronomy about Chyna." "I'm coming with you!" Misto jumped up and raced down the tree. Actually it looked more like he was falling down the tree... Cassie followed him, but much more slowly. She felt very fatigued for some strange reason and kinda sick to her stomach. She tried to shrug it off and ran to catch up with Misto. She yelled at him, "Slow down!" He turned around and scowled. "When have you never been able to keep up with me?" Cassie smiled at him and said, "I don't really feel that well. I feel very tired and for some reason sick to my stomach." Misto got a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" "I bet I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I had a long night last night." Misto blushed terribly at that comment. " Let's go and talk to Old Deuteronomy." Cassie followed Misto to Old Deuteronomy's owner's house, where they found Jennyanydots and Jellylourm talking with him. The two females turned around, saw Cassie and Misto, and fell silent, eyeing Cassie. Cassie tried to ignore them. "What can I do for you, Misto and Cassie?" Old Deuteronomy purred. Cassie smiled up at the big cat and nuzzled him. "Good morning, Old Deuteronomy. I have a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if you could call a Jellicle meeting tonight. I have someone you all should meet." Deuteronomy sat back and thought. "I could do that, but who is this mysterious someone we all get to meet?" "It's a surprise! I'll give you a hint, though. It has to do with the Jellicle Legend." She giggled at Deuteronomy's confused look, then turned and left for the Junkyard with Misto. Jenny and Jelly gave each other knowing looks and stared at Cassie till she disappeared from view. "I wonder if she knows yet." Questioned Jenny. "Hmmmm, probably not. We're always the first ones to tell." Jelly thought out loud. Now Old Deuteronomy was really confused. "What are you two talking about?" an exasperated Deuteronomy asked. Jelly and Jenny looked at each other and laughed. "Why, Cassie's having kittens!" Jelly explained. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Cassie soon slowed down and came to a stop when she reached the Junkyard with Misto.  
  
"Hey, Cassie," Misto suggested, "Let's go play hide and seek with the kittens!"  
  
Cassie moaned at the thought. "I'm sorry, Misto, but for some reason I'm really tired. I am going to lay down. You go ahead if you want to."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? You do look tired, come to think of it..." Misto asked as he helped Cassie to the oven so she could lay down and rest. She layed down with Mistoffelees right next to her. She put her head on his stomach, and Misto started to purr, putting Cassie into a deep sleep. Bombalrina saw the two cats and sauntered over.  
  
"Hey, Misto! How have you been lately?" she purred.  
  
"Good, but I am worried about Cassie." He glanced at her sleeping face.  
  
"She feels sick and is very tired. I hope she is not getting ill."  
  
Bomb glanced at Cassie. "Do you want me to get either Jenny or Jelly? They might be able to help."  
  
Misto smiled at her. "Could you?" Bomb smiled back and slinked off to find Jenny or Jelly.  
  
Demeter spotted Misto in the oven and smiled and waved. Then she ran off to show Mungojerrie the pearl earrings she stole from her owner. Some bad habits were starting to rub off on her from Mungo...  
  
Rumpleteazer sneaked up on Cassie and Misto. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, sniffing at Cassie. She groaned and turned in her sleep.  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully Jenny or Mom will be able to tell what it is." Misto worried. Rumpleteazer curled up next to Cassie and Misto. She and Misto chatted for a while until Pounival bounded up to Rumple and demanded that she play tag with him and the other kittens. She smiled her apologizes to Misto as she ran off with her future mate. Misto looked up as he heard Bomb, Jenny and his Mom approached him and Cassie.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble?" Jenny smiled. She knew what was wrong with Cassie; she just liked playing along for Misto's sake. "Cassie? Can you hear me?" Cassie's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah...." She uttered groggily. She slowly sat up, with help from Misto. "Sorry to wake you, I just thought you would like to know that you are having kittens." Jenny, Jelly and Bomb all smirked and walked away, leaving Cassie and Misto in shock. Cassie then just meowed in happiness. Misto looked at her and beamed proudly. She yawned sleepily then layed back down on Misto and fell asleep again. He stroked her soft cheek, saying, "I love you, Cassie. You'll make a wonderful mother."  
  
*****************************  
  
Cassie woke up from her long nap, feeling plenty better. She wasn't so fatigued and the sick feeling she had had gone away. She looked out into the Junkyard and there was Misto, entertaining the kittens with his magic tricks. Jemima squealed in delight when Misto pulled a quarter out of her ear. Cassie laughed to herself. 'He'll make a great father.' She sighed, gazing at him. She then remembered about the Jellicle meeting tonight! She sighed as she picked herself up, and walked over to Misto.  
  
"I am going home to tell Chyna about tonight. I will be back soon."  
  
He nodded, with a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you will be ok?" She smiled and nodded. "I'm pregnant Misto, not made of glass. I will be fine!" She giggled her famous giggle that set Misto at ease.  
  
He licked her nose. "Hurry back!" He called after her. As he watched her leave, Munkustrap came up behind him.  
  
"Way to go big bro!" He said, giving Misto a cat nuggie. Misto blushed and then beamed at Munk.  
  
"I am so happy right now, Munk. Just a few days ago I thought I would never see Cassie again, but here she is, and she's mothering my kittens. And it all happened in three days. I am so overwhelmed right now..." Misto trailed off, thinking about these past few days.  
  
"You better get used to being overwhelmed. You're going to be a father!" Munk joked.  
  
"Yeah, but I still can't wait!" Misto purred happily and smiled quietly to himself, as he imagined him and Cassie, raising their own family... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Chyna was bored out of her mind. She had finished her homework (yuck) and had just eaten dinner. She was waiting for Cassie to come and tell her when she could meet the Jellicles. She was picturing herself dancing with the Jellicles when she heard a soft meow outside her window. She looked out it and saw Cassie. She gave her a little wave and snuck down the stairs past her parents, who were fighting again. They would never notice that she was gone. She slipped out the front door and met Cassie on the front lawn. Chyna smiled at Cassie. She knew what to do. Cassie turned on her heel and walked down the block, Chyna following close behind. They then reached an alley where Cassie turned down, and then Cassie turned around.  
  
"Stay here, Chyna. I will tell Old Deuteronomy that you are here and I will come and get you."  
  
Chyna squealed excitedly. "OK!" She said, jumping up and down. Cassie then slipped through a whole in the fence.  
  
Chyna sighed. She was so nervous! Cassie stuck her head out the hole and signaled Chyna to follow her. She took a deep breath and followed her in. She gazed over the shocked faces of the gathered Jellicles. Munkustrap saw the girl stopped dead in his tracks. It was the girl from his dream! The same green cat eyes, the same face, the same everything. He couldn't stop staring at her. He felt a bond with her immediately, but he shook off the thought. IT was absurd! The dream probably meant nothing. It was just too much catnip that night....  
  
Chyna spotted the silver striped tabby right away. She almost gasped when she recognized that cat from her dream. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was a very handsome cat, tall, bright blue eyes... Wait, what was she thinking? He was a cat! She was a human. She shook her head to wake herself from the trance from that tom. She smiled and bowed to Old Deuteronomy, who looked very confused.  
  
"Cassie! Explain yourself! Why did you bring a human into the Junkyard? You know no humans are allowed here!" Deuteronomy demanded.  
  
"Well, you see sir, that girl is special. I have reason to believe that Chyna here is the Jellicle Legend." A hush fell over the Jellicles. They stared at Chyna in awe.  
  
"Well, what are your reasons?" Deuteronomy asked.  
  
"Well, she can talk to cats. She was my best friend that year when I was gone. And her name sounds like a Jellicle name." Cassie explained.  
  
Deuteronomy sniffed Chyna over, then he leaned back on his haunches and smiled. "I do believe that Cassie is right! Jellicle cats.... Let's welcome her home." Deuteronomy purred, which set the Jellicles wild. All the Jellicle cats ran up to introduce themselves to her. She met all the queens; Bombalrina, Demeter, Cassandra, Exotica, Tanomile, and Grizzabella. The toms Alonzo, the Rum Tum Tugger, Corpricat, Tumblebrutus, and all the kittens. There was Rumpleteazer, Jemima, Pouncival, Ectetera, and Electra.  
  
After she met all the cats, except for that cat she had that dream about, she settled down on the ground and watched the kittens play. Cassie climbed up in her lap and curled up into a ball.  
  
Chyna looked down, puzzled. "Why aren't you out there playing with the kittens?" She teased.  
  
"I am too tired." Cassie sighed.  
  
"You, tired?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm pregnant..." Cassie drifted off in a restful sleep.  
  
Misto climbed up on a box next to Chyna. "How's she doing?" he asked.  
  
"She's just tired...Did I hear her right? Is she pregnant?" Chyna asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup." Misto grinned proudly.  
  
"Congratulations, Misto! You must be so happy!" Chyna smiled at the cat. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, Chyna."  
  
"What is that cat's name? The one sitting next to Old Deuteronomy? He didn't introduce himself to me..."  
  
Misto laughed. "Why, that's my little brother, Munkustrap. That's odd. He always introduces himself to the new cats."  
  
"Munkustrap..." Chyna repeated slowly. What a perfect name for such a perfect tom. Just seeing his across the Junkyard gave her butterflies. She sighed in frustration. How could she be getting these feelings for a cat? Well, she was a Jellicle...sort of. She sat back and pondered this as she sat back and watched the kittens play, while glancing at Munkustrap from time to time.  
  
Munkustrap stared at Chyna...she was so breathtaking! He loved her eyes most of all...wait. He was a cat, she was a human. Little problem there. But she was a Jellicle. No cat had ever made him feel this way before, and Munk didn't even introduce himself to her yet. He was very drawn to her, and he couldn't stop staring at her. He noticed that she couldn't stop staring at him, either. Misto snuck up behind him.  
  
"Hey, Munk? What's wrong? You look very puzzled." Misto asked.  
  
"Can I tell you something very private?" Munk asked Misto with a serious look on his face.  
  
Misto could tell his brother was troubled. "What is it, Munky?"  
  
Munkustrap proceeded to tell Misto all about the dream he had of Chyna. Misto listened, wide eyed. When he finished, Misto was astonished.  
  
"Wow, Munk. That is so strange." Misto said, pondering the dream.  
  
"And the strange thing is that I am attracted to her! I don't know what to think. I mean, look at her! She's a human! But whenever I look at her I get butterflies and weak in the knees."  
  
Misto laughed. "She asked about you."  
  
"What did she ask?" Munk wondered, excited and nervous at the same time.  
  
"She asked what your name was."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Little Mary Sunshine." Misto had to dodge Munk's paw when he swiped at him.  
  
"Only kidding! I told her your name was Munkustrap. Then she just kind of repeated the name with a dreamy look on her face. Why don't you go over there and talk with her?"  
  
Munk blushed. "But Cassie's over there. And I don't want to wake her up..."  
  
"I'll take her home. She needs her sleep anyway. See to it that you talk to Chyna. She's very nice."  
  
Misto purred as he walked over to Cassie. He prodded her awake. "I am taking you home now, sweetheart." Misto said to Cassie as she began to stir. He then picked her up and then slipped through the fence on the way back to Chyna's house.  
  
Munk worked his way over to Chyna. He did it so quietly she didn't even notice. "Hello." Munk came up from behind Chyna. She yelped, then turned around.  
  
Munk blushed.  
  
"You scared me!" Chyna exclaimed, laughing. He was hypnotized by her laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself."  
  
"Yeah, Munkustrap, right? My name's Chyna." Chyna said, taking Munk's paw.  
  
He almost melted at her touch. 'Everlasting Cat, what is happening to me?' he wondered, as he slipped into a pleasant conversation with Chyna.  
  
Chyna's heart was beating really, really hard. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she chatted with this tom. She loved his voice; it was deep and welcoming. She gazed into his bright blue eyes while the other Jellicle kittens played the night away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
A few weeks went by, and as Cassie grew rounder and rounder, Macavity's hate for Misto grew as well. He had the perfect plot, and he planned to exploit it right after the Jellicle Ball, which was to be tonight.  
  
Talitha and Dubhe have grown a little, and were big enough to come to the Jellicle Ball. They could only watch though, for they got sleepy easily and the Jellicle Ball is very strenuous. The Jellicles were busy preparing for the Ball, and Chyna was really looking forward to it. She couldn't participate, but she would be watching with Talitha, Dubhe, and Cassie. Cassie was nice and round now...due in a couple of days. She was in no condition to participate, so she was going to kitten-sit Talitha and Dubhe with Chyna. Chyna felt so lucky just to be there and welcomed by the Jellicles...especially Munkustrap. In these past few weeks her and Munk have grown closer then ever, but she still was unsure of her feelings towards him. She thought she loved him, but her human side kept telling her it was ridiculous. She felt that he had filled a hole in her life where she had always felt empty. She could talk to him about anything, her deepest thoughts and fears.  
  
She also served a purpose for the Jellicle cats in these past few weeks. She was a spy against Macavity for the Jellicles. Macavity didn't know that Chyna could understand cats, so when she offered him a nice bowl of cream or a nice warm place to sleep at night, he gave her valuable information unknowingly. With her knowledge now combined with Mungojerrie's experience, they drew up maps of his hideout and plenty of weak places they could attack. They had planned a surprise attack against Macavity, but right now they were just worried about the Jellicle Ball. They were planning to defend Old Deuteronomy with their lives this year...Macavity won't get a paw on him this year.  
  
As the Jellicles gathered, Chyna found a comfortable place to sit down with Talitha, Dubhe, and Cassie. Victoria almost guaranteed that they would sleep through most of the Ball, so this job won't be that hard. Misto helped Cassie to the spot where she would watch the Ball. He smiled and then kissed her, then ran off to wait for his solo. Chyna couldn't wait to hear Munkustrap sing.  
  
A silence fell over the Junkyard. Talitha and Dubhe were silent, peeking over Chyna's knees in a vain effort to see their parents dance and sing. A few cats creeped out, and Munk was the first one to sing. "Are you blind when you're born?" Chyna almost died when she heard his voice. He had the voice that could melt anyone's heart. She sat back and watched Munk dance and sing through the rest of the Jellicle Ball. She also took note that Misto was an amazing dancer! Even better than Munk, although for her it was hard to admit. She really enjoyed the Rum Tum Tugger song. She couldn't stop giggling at him. He even got Cassie to dance with him a little bit, with Misto growling in the background. Cassie laughed at Misto then, and he blushed. Chyna had a great time with Busterpher Jones. He even gave Chyna the flower on his jacket. The couple that mated this year at the Ball was Mungojerrie and Demeter, who was wearing her stolen pearl earrings the entire time. As the sun began to rise, Jemima's sweet voice drifted over the Junkyard "Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower..." That signaled Old Deuteronomy to make the Jellicle Choice. The cats all turned and looked to Deuteronomy expectantly. Chyna cuddled Talitha and Dubhe, who were sleeping. Victoria and Plato came over and claimed their daughters as Old Deuteronomy turned and smiled at Chyna. Then all the cats approached Chyna and took her by the hands and smiled at her. Chyna didn't know what was going on! Then Munkustrap took her by her hands and led her to Old Deuteronomy, beginning the chorus, "Up, up, up, Past the Russel Hotel, Up up up up to the Heavyside Layer..." Chyna then understood. She was the lucky one chosen to go to the Heavyside Layer! She looked around in awe as Deuteronomy led her to the tire. Tears came to her eyes as the Great Cat Claw came down from the sky to take her to the Heavyside Layer. She remembered this! Her old life as a Jellicle cat came back all in one heartbeat, and she sighed in happiness. She leapt up the arm excitedly and disappeared from view. Deuteronomy smiled proudly after her and sang the concluding song for the Jellicle Ball called "The Addressing of Cats". Munk could barely wait through that song, because he knew after the song was over, Chyna would come back, and as a cat this time. The cats belted out the last note of that song and turned to the sky. The Great Cat Claw extended again and down bounded a cat. Munk stood there mystified as Chyna slowly walked up to him. "Do I look any different to you, Munk?" Chyna asked.  
  
"You're beautiful!" he whispered. And she was. She was all gray except for a white splotch on her hip. She still had those same green cat eyes...the eyes he fell in love with the first time he met her. Then he realized something...his dream came true! They closed in and nuzzled each other, purring happily.  
  
Then all of a sudden a large crash came from no where with an evil cackle followed close by. Demeter practically jumped into Mungojerrie's arms. "MACAVITY!" She screamed and then ran away with Mungojerrie close behind her. Chyna watched as the cats disappeared and hid. She saw Vicky struggling with Talitha, so she ran over to help. Then her, Vic, and Talitha hid in an old detergent box. She has a full view of the Junkyard, and watched in horror as Munkustrap didn't run and hide.  
  
"What is he doing?" Chyna hissed in Vic's ear.  
  
"He is protecting the Jellicles by distracting Macavity." Vic explained.  
  
"Well, he better not get himself killed."  
  
******************************  
  
Cassie was sort of dozing through the last song. SHe was so tired! She fell into a deep sleep but was woken up abruptly when she heard a familiar cackle and Demeter scream, "Macavity!" She didn't have time to react. Before she knew it, there was a pack of rats on her back and tying her into a net to drag her off.  
  
"Mistoffelees!" she screamed for help. She tried to fight back, but she was too fatigued. Then one of the rats hit her over the head and knocked her out cold. Misto heard her cry and came running, conjuring up his magic as he ran. He tried to zap the rats, but he was blown off his feet by a volt of lighting from another magical cat! He looked up in shock. It was like looking into a mirror. The magical cat that stood before him looked exactly like Mistoffelees, except that he had a big white star on his chest. The strange cat looked down with cold eyes.  
  
"Say good bye to Cassiopia, Mistoffelees. This is the last time you will see her...or at least alive." He cackled as he gave Misto a good swipe to the face, which knocked him out.  
  
*************************************  
  
Chyna cried out as Macavity hit Munk over the head again. She had been watching the fight between those two, and in her opinion it looked like Macavity was winning. Then Alonzo jumped in and helped Munkustrap chase Macavity away.  
  
When Macavity had left, the cats gathered together again to search for injures and missing cats. Chyna's heart leaped into her throat when she couldn't find Misto or Cassie. She gasped as she spotted Misto in the far corner of the Junkyard, sprawled out on the ground. She raced over to him.  
  
"Misto? Misto? Can you hear me?" Chyna exclaimed, crying. She turned and buried her face into Munk's shoulder, sobbing. "I should have known! All those weeks spying on him... I should have known! Now they probably took Cassie and it is all my fault!"  
  
"It's ok, Chyna. We'll get her back. Shhhh." Munk whispered in her ear, calming her. He gave her a huge hug. "Everything is going to be ok." he said, looking in her tear-filled eyes. She then buried her face in Munkustrap's chest fur, with Munk putting his arm around her.  
  
Misto stirred on the hard cold ground, his head pounding. He slowly remembered what had happened, although he didn't want to! Mavavity had kidnapped his pregnant mate! And that strange cat that had zapped him... he didn't know what to make of that. He looked up and saw Munk with Chyna crying on his chest, and then the whole situation finally hit him. He collapsed on the ground again, weeping. He had just gotten Cassie back after a year of heartache and loneliness, and then Macavity just takes her away again. And the words that that strange cat uttered to him rang in his ears.. 'Say good bye to your Cassiopia, Mistoffelees. This is the last time you will see her...or at least alive!' These words tore at Misto's heart as he thought about his beautiful Cassie and his unborn kittens, taken away from him again. He lost all that he was living for! His weeping turned mostly into gasping and hiccups by now. He then felt two rough tongues on his face. He looked up and found Talitha and Dubhe giving him a face wash.  
  
"Don't cry Uncle Misto." Talitha whimpered.  
  
"Can't you bring her back like you did to Old Deternony (I spelled that wrong on purpose...that's how she says his name) last year?" Dubhe asked hopefully.  
  
Misto smiled sadly at his two nieces. He then dried off his whiskers. "I can't do that."  
  
"But Uncle Misto, I thought you could do anything!" Dubhe was defiant. To this Misto laughed. He knew in his heart he could get Cassie back, and alive. He explained to his young niece, "Did you see that magical cat? He can smother my powers. So we will have to go in after her."  
  
Talitha looked excited. "Can I help?"  
  
Misto thought. "You can stay here and watch for Macavity with your younger sister. IF you see him coming, yell the secret word." Misto whispered a word in her ear. "But stay in the Junkyard and make sure your mother can see you!" Misto called after the two kittens as they trotted off to fulfil their duties. Victoria grinned a thank you and followed them. Misto then turned to Chyna, who had composed herself. "Chyna, you know the way around his place and defenses! Mungo? We will need your help too..." Misto went on, unfolding his plan. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Cassie woke up on a cold dark floor with her head ringing. She sat up and moaned. She then remembered what had happened and started to cry. She ached for Misto. She hugged herself, realizing how cold it really was in that small damp cell. All it was a cement room with an open window with bars, so the cold wind could come in and bite the unfortunate prisoner. She shivered and realized she was hungry and thirsty. Her feet hurt from supporting her swollen belly, and she was sore all over as if someone had dragged her here from Tibet! And considering the circumstances that's probably what happened. She then heard footsteps in the hallway, so she backed up to the far wall. She swallowed her tears and wiped all the pain and sorrow off her face as Macavity waltz into her cell.  
  
"Hello, beautiful. How was your little nap?" Macavity sneered, approaching her seductively.  
  
She turned her head from him and spit at his feet. He cackled. "Hmmm, well, you just lost all of your meals for today. Keep that up and you won't be eating for a long time. And that can't be good for your kittens, right?" She kicked herself mentally. He knew she would do anything for her unborn kittens. She really should keep her mouth shut.  
  
Macavity ran his hand up her arm. "You are a very beautiful queen, Cassiopia. I don't want to change that now, do I?" he snarled in her ear. An unwanted tear trickled down Cassie's cheek.  
  
"Aw. Do you miss your Mistoffelees?" Macavity asked mockingly. Cassie shot him the coldest look she could manage. Macavity swiped at her face, throwing her against the wall. She fell to the floor dazed, and she heard Macavity say to a couple of his henchcats, "Take her to my throne room... I have a little surprise for her..." She felt herself being lifted up and carried away.  
  
They carried her down a long hallway and into a large room full of crates. They set her down in the middle of the room, right in front of a huge chair. She felt dizzy. She looked up and saw Macavity waltz in with...Mistoffelees?!? She did a double take and saw that this cat almost looked exactly like Misto, except that he had a large star on his chest. Not Misto. Seeing him made her even more homesick, and she whimpered slightly. They heard her and laughed.  
  
"So this is the so called Magical Mr. Mistoffelees mate?" the strange cat purred, walking in a circle around her. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, but she kept quiet for the sake of her kittens.  
  
"And who are you?" Cassie asked, with a little edge on her voice.  
  
"My name is Vindemiatrix. I raised myself from the streets and Macavity was nice enough to give me a home and a job." he said slyly. She winced at his tone. He sounded like a sinister Mistoffelees.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Cassie asked.  
  
Macavity leered at her. "Oh, my dear, we want you to suffer!" and cackled in her face.  
  
Cassie cringed back from him and frantically thought to Misto, "Misto, hurry!" Then the henchcats dragged her off to unmentionable tortures.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Three days later......  
  
The plan was in full swing. They decided not to attack until three days later when Macavity would lower his defenses a little. Misto didn't want to, but of course Old Deuteronomy over ruled him. Chyna was still upset, so Misto gave her a hug to comfort her. "We'll get her back, you just do your part!" Misto whispered in her ear. Chyna then smiled and wiped away her tears. She turned to Munkustrap.  
  
"How's your arm, Munky?" She asked, examining his arm that Macavity injured.  
  
"It's ok, Chyna." He said, putting his arm around her. She just melted. She then prepared herself for the role she was about to play in Cassie's rescue. Since Macavity had never seen her before, she was going to pretend that she wants to join Macavity's forces, then find out where they are keeping Cassie. She will then give the signal to Mistoffelees who will then tell Munk to ambush with the rest of the Jellicles as he and Chyna save Cassie. She gave Munk a hug. "Wish me luck!"  
  
He turned her around and gave her a kiss that knocked her off her feet.  
  
"Wow, I should go rescue friends more often!" She giggled.  
  
"Before you go, Chyna, I want you to know that I love you." Munk looked into her green eyes.  
  
"I love you too." Chyna said, giving him an even longer kiss.  
  
Watching those two made Misto's heart ache for Cassie and his kittens. He fought back tears as he thought of his poor Cassie enduring Macavity. He also had his mind on that magical cat. Who was he? Mistoffelees thought that he was the only magical cat in the entire city. Magical cats are very rare. He shook the thought out of his head. He needed to focus on saving his dear Cassiopia. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Cassie was starved and shivering. She had lost alot of weight and was very pale. He left paw hurt too much to move it; she had a hunch it was broken. She was very feverish and had begun to hallucinate. As Cassie sat in the corner of her cell, coughing and hugging herself because of the cold, Macavity walked in.  
  
"How are you doing today, Cassie?" He snarled.  
  
She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please stop this insanity." Cassie rasped. "At least let me have my kittens before you torture me to death! You are endangering their lives and they never did anything to you!"  
  
"Oh, yes they did." Macavity roared, grabbing her by the back of her neck and jerking it upward towards him. "They brought him happiness! That's why I must destroy them slowly and painfully. Along with you. It's pitiful to waste such a beautiful queen such as yourself. Who knows? You may get lucky and I will choose to spare your life if you become my mate!" He snickered. "Mistoffelees wouldn't like that, now, would he? Has your fever gone up?" He checked her forehead. She was too weak to resist. "Good, it has gone up. You know Cassie, if Mistoffelees really loved you, he would have tried to rescue you from me. But now I don't think he will anymore. Three days is ridiculous! But don't worry Cassie. I'll get your precious Mistoffelees sooner or later." he pushed her head back into the wall, which blurred her vision. Macavity laughed then walked out of the room followed by a loud BOOM! as the door closed behind him and locked. Cassie then wailed in pain. She wailed for her Mistoffelees, her unborn kittens, and her heavy heart. It really did look like Macavity won...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chyna sauntered up to the dock were Macavity's lair was located. She said a short prayer to the Everlasting Cat and yelled at the top of her lungs in her best Cockney accent," 'Ey, 'cavity! You gonna let me in or whot?"  
  
A hench cat looked up and walked over to her. "Who are you?" he hissed, obviously not pleased by her sudden arrival and abruptness.  
  
"Is that the kinda respect a queen gets round 'ere?" Chyna snapped back at the tom. "I 'ave come to see 'cavity. Is 'e 'ere?"  
  
"Why do you want to see him?" He asked, eyeing her warily.  
  
"Why, I'm Mungojerrie's sis, Rumpleteaza! I've finally 'come good 'nough at stealin' stuff to work with my bro in the big times! I've also finally come to my 'enses and figured I 'ould join 'cavity and forget 'bout those stupid Jellicles." Chyna lied.  
  
"So we finally get to meet the famous Rumpleteazer." The cat looked at her up and down. "You're alot prettier then Mungo made you out to be."  
  
Chyna scowled." 'eally? Wait till I get my paws on tha' bro of mine..."  
  
The hench cat laughed. "We've heard alot about you, how you would make a great asset to our little operation. You don't really look related though..."  
  
" 'ifferent fathers." Chyna explained cooly.  
  
"Ok, Rumpleteazer. I will introduce you to, "the cat lowered his voice to a chilling wisper, "the Napoleon of Crime!"  
  
Chyna giggled, exactly like Rumple taught her. "Are yous tryin' to scares me? It won't work...I 'ad to put up with Mungo...'member?"  
  
The hench cat laughed. "You're right!"  
  
The hench cat turned on his heel and walked towards the door and opened it for her. She then sauntered into it and waited for the cat to close the door.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Azimech. We'll probably be seeing alot of each other now!" he flirted, looking her up and down again. She played along with him, thinking he might reveal some information that was valuable to her.  
  
" 'ice to meet you, Azzy..."she purred into his ear. He smiled broadly and whispered, "Follow me."  
  
Chyna wasn't so sure about this cat. She followed him anyway...if he tried anything she did have Mango on her side. He led her down a long hallway with tall doors on each side. She tried to get a glance of what was behind those doors, but she couldn't see through the widows on the doors...they were too high! She almost sighed in frustration but then stopped herself. When they reached the end of the hallway, Azimech turned and grinned at her.  
  
"You got out of the Jellicle tribe just in time! You see, in this room right here, "he said, indicating the last door in the hallway, "is what is going to be the weak link that Macavity will use to ruin our enemy, the Jellicles." he explained, laughing. "We at last will get our revenge!"  
  
Chyna looked puzzled. "Revenge?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't your brother tell you anything? Everyone who works here are Jellicle rejects. We were born into the tribe, but then shunned. I see you haven't been, but some cats are here by choice."  
  
" 'cavity was shunned?" Chyna asked, willing for more information.  
  
"The worst! He was the one who led the rebellion, but his cats lost. So he decided to start a tribe of his own and become superior to those who shunned him! His own parents rejected him!"  
  
Chyna swallowed her questions. She needed to focus on Cassie now. "So, whot's be'ind that door 'ere?"  
  
Azimech opened the door to the little room. She almost gasped. There was her poor little Cassie, shivering and coughing in the corner of that cold room. Cassie looked up and recognized Chyna and got a bewildered look on her face. Making sure Azimech didn't see, she winked at Cassie and gave her a warm smile. That seemed to put her at ease.  
  
She then turned to the hench cat and snarled, "I 'on't care 'bout tha'! I wanna 'alk to 'cavity 'bout me stealin' stuff for 'im!"  
  
"Suit yourself, Sweetheart." Azimech purred. She took mental note of the bars in the window (they were made of wood, HA! stupid move, 'cavity! Umm, Macavity) and followed the cat down another hallway and into a large room full of crates. She saw a large cat lounging on a chair high up in the grates. He was black and red striped and very ugly. She remembered him fighting her dear Munkustrap, and anger welled up within her. She just bottled up all that anger under a mischievous smile she learned from Rumpleteazer.  
  
"Now, who is this?" Macavity asked, sitting up in his chair.  
  
"Rumpleteazer, Mungo's little sister. She wants to join us and forget about the Jellicles." explained Azimech.  
  
Macavity sneered. "So, we finally have the notorious duo!" He looked at her up and down. Chyna noticed they did that alot to the queens here. "My, my. Mungo didn't make you sound this gorgeous." He sauntered up to her. "I am almost tempted to...No.. I won't." Chyna was afraid to ask. Macavity got a concerned look on his face. "So, what did they do to you?"  
  
  
  
"The Jellicles?" Chyna squeaked. She needed to think of something, quick! "Um...Since my bro works for you, 'cavity, they 'pect me to do whot he does and join you. They drove me to it...even my best friend Jemima started to shun me..." Chyna lied smoothly.  
  
"I am sorry, Rumple. But here is were you can get revenge on the Jellicles. You came to the right place. You are welcome here." Macavity raised his voice. "Mungo! Get in here! I got an assignment for you and your sister!"  
  
"Mah sis?" Mungo questioned as he bounded into the throne room. He saw her and gave her a huge hug. "So, you finally 'cided to join us, 'eh, sis?"  
  
" 'a, Mungo! Looks like we'll be workin' together more ofen now!" Chyna giggled, ruffling Mungo's fur. He responded with a quick nip to her ear. Macavity then cleared his throat, so they quickly sat up straight.  
  
"I always wanted my own Ming vase to compliment my throne room...and there is a lovely one in the antique shop down the block. Do you think you can have it by tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup, unless we break it!" Chyna burst into giggles.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" Hushed Mungo.  
  
"Anythin' for yous, 'cavity!" Chyna said, saluting him. She then turned and hightailed it out of there, with Mungo at her heels. When they got a fair distance from Macavity's lair, Chyna stopped and broke down in tears. Mungo sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "He went too far this time." Growled Mungo.  
  
Chyna couldn't get the sight of Cassie out of her mind. She looked so miserable and sick! She had to tell Mistoffelees how she was doing...but she didn't want to. She then gathered up her courage with Mungo's help and ran the rest of the way to the Junkyard. Misto was at the entrance, sitting there expectantly and sorta nervously. He jumped up when Chyna returned.  
  
"So? How's Cassie?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Um, well..." Chyna stammered, looking for the right words. "Not so well, I am afraid."  
  
Misto's face grew hard as he silently cursed Macavity. "We have to get going then, and unleash the plan!" He turned to face the tire. "Munkustrap! She's back!" he called. Munk left his post and ran up to Chyna, nuzzling her.  
  
"Are you ok? Macavity can be a little unnerving, can't he?" Munk asked her, staring into her deep green eyes. Chyna gave him the mischievous smile that she learned from Rumple.  
  
"He actually believed me! He actually believed that I was Rumpleteazer!" She giggled uncontrollably. "With that laugh, I am not surprised he did!" Then his tone turned serious.  
  
"How is she?" He asked under his breath.  
  
"Not good." She quietly responded back. Munk nodded with a concerned look on his face.  
  
He climbed up on his tire and addressed all the cats who had gathered in the Junkyard. "Fellow Jellicles, we attack tonight on the new moon!"  
  
A cheer swelled through the Jukyard. Munkustrap then assigned Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and Grizzabella to stay and watch after the kittens. The kittens all gathered in a circle in the middle of the Junkyard, wide-eyed. Jemima and Electra huddled together, afraid of what was going to happen. Rumpleteazer, being the little show off she was, was mocking the two.  
  
"Wise you two 'fierd? I'm not! Why, I would go fight 'cavity 'imself if Munkers would let me!" Pouncival heard this and smiled evilly to himself. He quietly snuck up behind Rumple then leapt on her back yelling, "Macavity!" Rumple let out a huge screech and bolted underneath an old shoebox. The rest of the cats laughed as Munk gave Pounci "THE LOOK". Rumple then discovered that it only was Pounci so she came out to give him a piece of her mind! Mungo laughed at his little sister.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if we're eveah related to one anothah." Drawled Mungo to Demeter. She just beamed at him.  
  
Munk then turned serious again. "Mungojerrie and Plato, I want you two to stick close to me. We're going after Macavity together." Demeter gave Mungo a quick kiss before he joined Munk up on the tire, and Vicky gave Plato the biggest hug. Talitha and Dubhe clung to their father...not wanting to let go.  
  
"Daddy, where are you going?" Talitha wined.  
  
Plato chuckled at his oldest daughter. "I am going to go fight the evil cat that kidnapped your Aunt Cassie." 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Azimech paced up and down the corridor. He had just been out finishing a "job" as Macavity liked to put it, and he now had to report to him to tell how it went. He didn't particularly like doing Macavity's dirty work...in fact he was sick of it! He wishes he could tell that cat where to cram his dirty work and how hard, but this was Macavity he was talking about! He would steal catnip from a kitten if he could. This cat was pure evil. At the beginning when Azimech decided to join Macavity's gang, he was a young vulnerable kitten who could hardly make decisions for himself...let alone smart ones. Azimech let out a long sigh as he collapsed on the floor...if only he could get out of the gang without Macavity knowing! Or that mangy right hand cat Vindemiatrix either. It made his blood boil just to think of him. 'What if the Jellicles accept me again and they allow me to live with them...Oh, what are you saying, Azimech? They never will forgive you. When you get out of here, you have to find a place on your own with no one that you have to trust...' A low voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Azimech? You may report to Macavity now." A tall fellow hench cat announced, who's name he couldn't remember. He just gave the cat a nod and gathered up all of his strength and opened the door to Macavity's throne room. He glanced up all those crates to the highest one, finally locating Macavity's throne. He red fire cat was lounging upon it, laughing to himself. His ears pricked up when he sensed Azimech's approaching.  
  
"So, Azimech. I see you have returned. How did the job go?" The red cat asked with a snarl.  
  
"I took care of everything." Azimech said, feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
"Good. Good. So I can plan that you would be taking care of more of these jobs for me from now on?" Macavity asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Azimech choked. He had to get out of there...  
  
"You are dismissed." Azimech breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Azimech?" Azzy turned around. "Don't even think about leaving this gang. You're stuck for life!" Macavity laughed, leaving Azimech in total despair. If only there was a distraction so he could slip out unnoticed then disappear...  
  
********************************  
  
Victoria looked longly at Plato...'I hope he comes back' she thought as she watched him join Mungojerrie and Munkustrap on the tire. She had a sinking feeling that this would be the last time she saw her love...she quickly tried to shake that feeling off. She focused on what Munk was saying at that moment...  
  
"..and Alonzo? You will lead your group against the hench cats. Your group will be Augustus, Rum Tum Tugger, Tumblebrutus, Demeter, Bombalrina, Skimbleshanks, and Victoria. You cats will surround the hench cats and then attack, but the main idea here is a distraction, not a full blown battle. When I sound the all clear, you all retreat. Got it?" Munk asked, receiving nods from the cats.  
  
"And Chyna and Misto are going to free Cassiopia. Everyone know what they are doing?" There were no disagreements. "Good. We meet back here when darkness falls. Then we strike." He took Mungojerrie and Plato behind the tire to discuss tactics on attacking the Napoleon of Crime.  
  
Chyna approached Misto. "'ello, luv! 'ow's yous today?" She drawled. Misto had to laugh at her despite the grim situation.  
  
"You sound like Rumple!" He laughed.  
  
"Thats the 'hole 'dea! I gotta sound loike Rumple so 'cavity won't get 'specious!" she then did the world famous Rumple giggle.  
  
"Everlasing Cat your good!" Laughed Misto, pouncing on her tail.  
  
"I'll get you, you 'agical kitty!" She growled as she pinned him to the ground. She laughed in his face. "'ey, Wes acting just lioke kittens!" She leapt up and helped Mistoffelees up.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Misto asked, straightening his fur.  
  
"Well, how much magic can you use? I know that other cat would be able to sense you if you use too much magic..." asked Chyna.  
  
"He's so powerful I don't think I could use any at all. This is what we are going to do. I will sneak into the lair, unlatch Cassie's door, and then signal you with my magic. I will then keep that magical cat busy as you get Cassie out though the window. Once you get out, signal the retreat signal and then book it to the Junkyard with Cassie to get help from Jenny and Jelly. Don't worry about me, I will get out somehow."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Chyna smiled, and then took the liberty to explain where everything was located in Macavity's lair as the sun began to set.  
  
******************************  
  
The fur on the back of Munkustrap's neck stood on end when he felt the cold breeze from the sea drift up and over him. He glanced to his right side and smiled worriedly at Chyna, who purred back, relieving his tension. 'Chyna could always do that' he thought happily, but then his thoughts turned back to the tremendous task that was at hand. On the other side of him was Mungojerrie and Plato, tense with anticipation. The Jellicles were hiding just a few feet away from the entrance to Macavity's lair. Munkustrap looked at Misto and nodded. Misto took in a deep breath and slinked off to find Cassie, then to distract the magical cat. Munk then gave Alonzo the signal, causing his group of Jellicles to spread out and surround the lair. Chyna waited in the bushes next to Munk, Jerrie and Plato waiting for Misto's signal. The cold air danced up her spine and made her shiver. She then turned to Munk.  
  
"Go find Macavity. Make him pay for what he has done to Cassie, and Misto, and their unborn kittens." Munk kissed her.  
  
"I love you Chyna. I will come back, I promise."  
  
"I love you too, Munkustrap." They embraced, but unwillingly separated, knowing it may be the last chance they see each other; or at least alive. They both knew how dangerous this endeavor was. Munk gave Chyna one last longing look, then turned to find Macavity, with Mungojerrie and Plato in tow.  
  
********************************  
  
Misto looked up and down the long hallway, looking for the door that Cassie was in; he needed to unlatch the door for Chyna so she could make a clean get away. He pricked up his ears when he heard a soft weeping sound. He followed the sound to a door at the far end of the long hallway, and he glanced in the window to see what was in the room. He gasped as he saw what was in there; his beloved Cassiopia, starved and shivering, carrying his unborn kittens. He whispered her name to get her attention. She looked up with tear filled blue eyes and gazed wonderingly at Misto. She then turned her head in disgust. "What do you want from me, Vindemiatrix?"  
  
  
  
"No, no Cassie! It's me, Mistoffelees! Who's Vindemiatrix?" Asked Misto.  
  
"I am Vindemiatrix!" a sinister voice snickered behind him.  
  
Mistoffelees slowly turned around. There was the magical cat that look almost like him except for the pure evil in his eyes. Misto shuddered in his presence.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mistoffelees."  
  
"Let her go!" Misto growled in a vain effort to free Cassie.  
  
"My, my. What a way to greet your own flesh and blood." Vindemiatrix sneered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Misto growled again.  
  
"Oh, didn't mommy tell you? Apparently you have a twin brother."  
  
Misto's jaw dropped. "What? That's not true! That's impossible!"  
  
  
  
"Search your feelings, you know them to be true!" (Can you tell I'm a Star Wars fan? *g* ok, back to the story)  
  
Misto studied this cat. He tired to remember back to his very young kitten days with Victoria and Munk and ...Vinny? A flood of memories rushed over Misto in a single wave as he remembered a fourth kitten, always taunted and tortured by the other kittens for being different.  
  
"What happened to you?" Misto asked quietly.  
  
"I ran away. No one cared about me at all. That's why I hate the Jellicles! That's why I hate YOU! You were my big brother, but you never stood up for me! You would just sit back join in with them!" Vinny's eyes hardened when he thought of his kitten days.  
  
Misto tried to reason with the evil cat, "But Vinny! That was such a long time ago!! Surely we Jellicles have discovered the errors of our ways! We have changed." Misto quietly added.  
  
"NO! You are just the same as you were all those years ago!" yelled Vinny in a wild hot rage. His paw flew up and sideswiped Misto, sending him flying into the wall. He could hear Cassie scream and Vinny yell at her to be quiet. This made Misto very angry as he got up and wiped blood from his mouth. He growled at the evil cat as he crouched low, ready to spring. Vinny laughed and crouched low too, like it was a game. Misto started to circle, then at the least expecting moment, leapt onto Vinny's back and dug his claws into his back, producing oozing blood from the wounds. Vinny screeched and tried to throw Mistoffelees off, but to no avail. Misto bit at Vinny's ear, tearing it to shreds. Vinny then got a hold of Misto's paw and brought him down full force on the ground. Instead of dazing him though, it made him angrier. He flipped back unto his feet and retreated slowly, drawing the evil cat away from Cassie's cage.  
  
"Misto? Mistoffelees?" Asked a tearful voice as Cassie listened to the fight that was brewing outside of her cell. She heard retreating footsteps and made a quick prayer to the Everlasting Cat that her Misto would be safe. Her eyes popped open as pain surged through her. "Oh, not now..." she moaned. Her kittens were coming, and there was nothing she could do about it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Chyna's ears pricked up. Misto had just sent her the "signal" and she gave the attack signal...she barked like a Pollicle. The Jellicles heard it and with as it seemed one motion all leapt unto the unsuspecting hench cats. Fur and claws started to fly as Chyna slipped from behind the bush and looked for a way to enter Macavity's lair...oh the front door! She made her way through the fighting Jellicles and had to give a few swipes out to clear her path. She entered the dark and silent lair, eye's trying to adjust to the pure blackness of the place...and the sense of evil lurked everywhere. It took every ounce of courage for her not to turn back. She tiptoed along the hallway all the way to the end where Cassie was located. She looked in the window and there was Cassie, kicking and writhing on the floor. 'Holy Ever Lasting Cat!' She thought wildly as she glanced down at the lock. Misto had done his job! She quickly opened the door and closed it behind her, not wanting to cause any suspicion. She knelt down and took Cassie by the paw.  
  
"What's the matter Cassie?" Chyna asked hurriedly.  
  
Just then Cassie settled down and took a deep breath. "The kittens are on their way!" She moaned.  
  
Chyna took out a knife from her collar. She stepped to the bars on the outside windows and started sawing off the bars, reassuring Cassie as she did. The bars came off fairly easily and quickly. Tucking the knife back into her collar, she helped Cassie back on her feet.  
  
"Cassie? I need to get you back to the Junkyard. Do you think you can make it." Chyna asked hopefully.  
  
Cassie took in another deep breath. "Yes, I can make it, but not on my own." Chyna smiled at Cassie.  
  
"I would never leave you alone. Well, do you think you can get through that window?" Cassie surveyed the window, then nodded. Chyna helped Cassie slide through the window then followed her. Cassie leaned up against the wall with Chyna.  
  
"Are we just leaving him here?" Cassiopia asked, her eyes growing wild with fear.  
  
"No, hon, he is in good hands. Munk, Plato, and Mungo are all in there with him."  
  
Cassie relaxed at that point. "I trust you, Chyna." The two cats then slipped away from the evil lair, both letting a sigh of relief ecsape them, heading towards the Junkyard.  
  
**********************************  
  
Azimech was awakened by a Pollicle bark that resounded outside the lair. 'Gosh, not this time of night." he moaned, turning over. He laid there for a second, listening for more barks, but none came. 'Odd.' He thought. 'Oh, well. At least I cam get back to sleep.' He closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable on the hard floor which he has slept on for his whole life as one of Macavity's hench cats. He was just drifting off into a fitful doze when another henchcat ran in.  
  
"Help!" He cried. "The Jellicles are attacking! We need all the help we can get outside!" With that the cat turned on his heel and raced toward the entrance where Azimech could undeniably hear battle sounds coming from outside. He quickly sat up, all the blood drained from his face. The Jellicles were attacking! How could that be! Then a smile crossed Azimech's face as he realized something...his perfect get away! He leapt off the floor and slowly thought out the plan. He would slip through the back door, then sneak off, then maybe begging for a meal and bed for the night. He then looked to see if anyone was watching. Noting that no one was, he headed toward the back door. When he reached there, he flew open the door and all he saw was freedom. He stood there for a second, overwelmed by his feelings. His cheeks were wet, even though he didn't even remember starting to cry. He then summoned up every ounce of strength he had and ran for it. He got across the clearing into a dark alley, and he breathed now as a free cat! He ran anyway, to get out of Macavity's territory.  
  
Azimech ran away, as fast as he could, from the Jellicles who were attacking his master's lair! 'Oh, well.' he thought. 'Macavity always taught us to only worry about ourselves, friends only make you weak.' He shook his head as he tried to rationalize his decision of leaving Macavity when he needed him the most. Azimech's eyes blurred with frenzied tears as he ran, not even knowing where he was anymore. He stopped abruptly when he heard voices. He peeked from around an old can and saw two kittens worrying about something. Well, one looked older, more mature. The other just giggly and childish. He focused on the calico, the older looking one. He grew strongly attracted to her as he watched her every move. Her gentle manner, her soft smile seemed to beckon him from the shadows that he stood in. He crept slowly forward, trying not to make a sound and listened to their conversation, just hoping to at least get the calico's name.  
  
"Do you think my Tugger will be ok?" asked the white and brown striped kitten.  
  
"I don't know, Ecentra. I have heard many stories on how tough Macavity's hench cats are." Azimech was in awe of her voice; it was sweet and very melodic.  
  
"I wish Munky would let us go along." Ecentra whined. "I wanna see one of them, just to see how tough they really are! I bet Tugger could take on ten of them at once and not even get a scratch!" the kitten doubled over, giggling.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that!" the calico kitten gasped, her eyes widening. "I have heard one too many stories from Demeter about how mean and ugly they are!"  
  
Azimech was taken aback. He never thought that his tribe actually scared the Jellicles! He just thought that they thought that they were too high and mighty for them...but this calico seemed different from all the other Jellicles he's known for the short period of time that Macavity has them in his lair. He was quickly snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice yell out, "Ecentra! Would you come here please?"  
  
Ecentra looked at the calico worriedly. "I didn't think she would find out this quickly!"  
  
"What did you do this time?" scolded the calico.  
  
"Nothing." Ecentra sulked off, readying herself for another lecture on how you shouldn't tie kitten's tails together.  
  
The kitten slowly stretched in the moonlight, causing silver tips to accent her beautiful almost queen body. She quietly sang to herself a song about moons and balls as she groomed her soft colorful fur. He couldn't take it any longer. He stepped forward from out of the shadows. The kitten froze in place, sensing the new presence. She slowly looked up, afraid of what she might find. Her bright brown eyes met his dark brown eyes, then she quickly blushed and looked to the ground at her feet. He just wanted to hear her name. She was so kind, so gentle; the name was probably angelic, like her.  
  
She broke the ice,"Hello. Who are you?" she asked gently. Azimech hung on the last syllable as if it was the last sound he would ever hear on earth. He then snapped to and saw those beautiful brown eyes staring up at him questionably.  
  
Azimech smiled his warmest possible smile. "My name is Azimech."  
  
"That is a beautiful name. Mine is Jemima." Azimech's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. It was angelic! He took her by the paw and kissed it. She blushed and looked at her feet, smiling to herself.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Jemima."  
  
"You too, Azimech." Just hearing her say his name made him want to take her in his arms and never let go. "What are you doing here?"  
  
This question awoke him from his fantasy. How could he answer that question without causing her to revolt in fear and disgust? If she knew he was a henchcat of Macavity...  
  
"I am looking for a place to stay. Do you know anywhere I can go?"  
  
Jemima's face lit up. "You bet I do! You can stay with me and my tribe!" she said, taking his paw in hers. Azimech melted at her touch. She dragged him to this motherly looking tubby cat...a gumbie cat!  
  
"Jennyanydots? Can Azzy stay here with us?" Jemima asked the motherly cat hopefully.  
  
'Azzy...'he thought. 'I like that!'  
  
"Does he have any other place to stay?" inquired Jenny, eyeing the tom suspiciously.  
  
"No, ma'am. I am sorry to be a bother, but my owners have turned me out for a baby. They didn't want a cat lying around eating up their food or giving fleas to the baby." Azimech explained.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Some humans are so cruel! Well, my name is Jennyanydots, and this," the cat pointed to another cat who was arguing with Ecentra," is Jellylourm. If you have any problems, just come to us."  
  
Azimech bowed to the cat." Thank you ma'am."  
  
Jenny looked surprised. "What manners! Oh, if only Pouncival could learn from you..."  
  
"Bye Jenny!" yelled Jemima as she grabbed hold of Azimech's paw and dragged him off. She crossed the Junkyard to the old Ford, then began climbing it. Azimech took a quick glance at the license plate...T.S.E.? Who was that? Oh, well. He would figure it out later. He followed Jemima up to the roof of the car.  
  
"This is were I come to be by myself, you know. Just a place to get away from everything." Jemima giggled. "To think...to contemplate."  
  
"Such big words for a little kitten." Azimech teased Jemima.  
  
Jemima growled at him defiantly. "I am not a kitten! I am a queen!"  
  
"Oh, really!" taunted Azimech.  
  
"It's true! At the last Jellicle Ball, which was like three days ago, I was officially made a queen. No tom would have me though...I have no sweethearts." Jemima's face fell at that remark.  
  
Azimech put his arm around her. "A beautiful queen like you? I feel sorry for the blind toms around here! Jemima," he quietly purred, tilting her face up towards his gently, "the first moment I laid my eyes on you, your beauty had me in awe. I thought you were an angel, sent by the Everlasting Cat from the Heavyside Layer." A tear dripped down Jemima's face. "Oh, my...Azimech that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Jemima reached up to wipe away her tear, but Azimech stopped her. He gently wiped it away himself then kissed her...a long, deep, meaningful kiss that would never escape Jemima's memory. When they pulled away, Jemima looked closely at Azimech. "Oh, my..."she whispered to herself again, studying him. She cannot believe she didn't notice his dark handsome brown eyes and his orange stripes that accented his perfect facial features. As she looked up at him in the blue moonlight, she felt her crush for the Rum Tum Tugger fade away. She was now experiencing true love, and it coursed through her like a wild fire. She never wanted to leave this moment, with just her in Azimech's arms, staring up into the sky at all the stars...she understood now what Mistoffelees was going through, having his one true love stolen from right underneath his nose. She looked up again at Azimech and kissed him, then they settled on the roof, ready for Jemima's first ever mating dance... 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Macavity was sleeping very heavily in his throne. Munkustrap, Plato and Mango all crept into his throne room without a sound. Munk took one look at the sleeping fireball and hissed to himself. He hated that cat. Munk made a motion for the other two toms to follow him. He snuck up to the foot of the crates.  
  
"I'll take him. If he gets to be too much for me, one of you take over. I need you guys here just in case Macavity calls for back up. K?" Munk whispered to the two toms.  
  
"Right, boss." Mungo and Plato both saluted him. Munk silently climbed the fish crates to the top of the pile to the cat. He growled low in his throat. At the same instant Macavity leapt from his throne and onto Munk, taking him totally by surprise. Munk hissed at the cat and threw him off. Gosh that scared him! I guess what Bombalrina said was true, "And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake!" He circled the evil cat, glaring at him the entire time.  
  
"Gosh, Munk! You are getting bolder and bolder! First you run away from me like a coward in your own territory, but now you attack me in my territory! You never cease to amaze me, Jellicle!" Macavity cackled.  
  
"You kidnapped one of our own, Macavity! Do you think we wouldn't come back and try to rescue her?" Munk came to his own defense.  
  
Macavity had had enough chat. He took action and threw Munk a claw in the head. Munk go dizzy for a second, but quickly shook it off. He could take this cat. He threw himself at Macavity, slashing at his face taking some fur with him. Macavity screeched in anger and pain as he recovered from the blow. This went on for awhile, both cats getting extremely tired...  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Talitha and Dubhe sighed. "I am so bored!" whined Talitha.  
  
"Can we play hide and seek?" Asked Dubhe.  
  
"I don't wanna." Talitha argued.  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" Snapped Dubhe, obviously fed up with her older sister's wining.  
  
"We could go and help out mom and dad at Macavity's lair." Talitha suggested, with a mischievous grin.  
  
The color from Dubhe's face drained. "What are you nuts! You have heard Macavity stories from Bombalrina and Demeter? That cat is pure evil!"  
  
"So? It will be an adventure! Whadda say?" Talitha urged her sister.  
  
"No, thanks. You are going by yourself if you are stupid enough to go." Dubhe thought that would discourage her sister from going.  
  
"Well, then sorry you have to miss the excitement!" Talitha said, scampering off in the direction where Macavity's lair was located. Dubhe stared unbelievingly at her sister's back. How could she do that? She obviously had her father's craving for adventure but didn't have their mother's common sense! She sighed as she followed Talitha. 'I could at least make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble!' she thought, following her sister into the dark alleyway. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Misto was tired and covered in sweat. Vinny laughed at the tiring cat in front of him. Misto just wanted to get back to the Junkyard, knowing Cassie was back there, waiting for him to return. Vinny wouldn't let up though! Vinny drove Misto back into a far wall; ready to end this cat's all nine lives! He threw out his paw against Misto's head and knocked him unconscious. He brought up his paw to deliver the killing blow, but as he brought up his paw, something grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Mungojerrie stood there, frowning at him.  
  
"I thought I 'eard you, Vindemiatrix. You leave Mistoffelees alone or I will kill you." Mungo growled in Vinny's face. Vindemiatrix cowered from Mungo. He had seen that cat in action, he couldn't take Mungo. Vinny turned and ran down the hallway then disappeared into one of the many doors.  
  
Mungo walked over to Misto and helped him up. Mistoffelees woke up in a daze, wondering what happened. "Mungo, what are you doing here? Where did Vinny go?"  
  
"Munkustrap and Plato 'ad Macavity under control, and I 'eard fightin' out 'ear. Thought I'd see what was 'appenin'. Good thing I came when I did. 'e was about to kill ya!" Mungo exclaimed.  
  
Misto turned pale. "Really?" His big brown eyes got even bigger from fear. His own brother had tried to kill him..."I just want to go home." Misto tired to stand up, but he fell on his face again. Mungo saw that he was in no condition to walk to the Junkyard by himself.  
  
"'ome on, Misto. I'll take ya home." Mungo took Misto under the arm and lifted him up. Misto was just delighted of the idea of seeing Cassie again. Mungo walked toward home, thinking after this is all over him and Demeter could start a family...  
  
*************************************  
  
"Jenny!! Jelly! Help me, quick!" Yelled Chyna, helping a heaving Cassie into the Junkyard. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum ran forward with the kittens behind them. Everyone was delighted to see Cassie safe and sound, but at the same time dismayed at her condition. She didn't look very healthily for a queen who was bearing kittens. Jelly quickly took Cassie into the Junkpile, to the "Doctoring Room" as the Jellicles called it. They had plenty of privacy and lots of medical supplies. Jenny stayed back and inquired,"Chyna, where's Mistoffelees?"  
  
"He's still fighting Vinny. He said that he will be back as soon as he can though." Chyna explained worriedly. Jenny grimly smiled and followed Jelly into the pile of Junk. Chyna sighed worriedly again and looked around at the kittens with questions on their faces. She told them that everything was going better then planned, and that she expected the cats back anytime now.  
  
Azimech woke up with Jemima at his side. He smiled and licked her cheek, smiling down at her. He looked up when he heard commotion in the Junkyard. He peeked over the trunk to see...Rumpleteazer?!? Wait! She was carrying that Cassie queen that Macavity kidnapped! And she didn't have a cockney accent after all! He did a double take when Jelly called her Chyna! So he had been fooled! By a Jellicle nonetheless! He felt hate swelling up in him...from where? His one true love was a Jellicle. He shouldn't hate them! Old habit he told himself.  
  
"Whatcha doing, Azzy?" Questioned a voice behind him. Jemima came up next to him and nuzzled the tom's striped fur. She looked down on the Junkyard.  
  
"OH! Chyna's back! You have to meet her, she's the nicest!" Before Azzy could stop her, she called out, "Hey Chyna! Come here!"  
  
Azzy looked about for an escape route. This was not going to be a good reunion. He couldn't find one...he was stuck! And Chyna was climbing the car...  
  
***********************************  
  
Macavity was even redder now, from blood that Munkustrap had forced from his veins. Munk examined his handiwork and smiled to himself.  
  
'Think you can beat me Macavity? Well, look at you now!' gloated Munkustrap in his head. Macavity glared at Munk and attacked him again. Munk saw it coming and ducked. Mac went flying across the crates, almost falling off the side to the hard unforgiving floor below. Plato laughed at the evil cat and took a swipe at his face. Mac glared up at the brown tom.  
  
  
  
"I'll get you for that, Plato. No doubt about that." He snarled, as he jumped up and attacked Plato. Mac was too weak though to hurt the strong tom, so he turned his attention back to Munk who was weakening from fighting Macavity. Munk screamed in pain as Macavity dug his claws into Munk's side.  
  
"They're in here!" Victoria's voice called, as she entered the room followed by Bombalrina and Rum Tum Tugger. Plato looked up and saw Victoria. Vic smiled and joined her love, with Bomb and Tugger growling at Macavity. Macavity growled in defiance. "This hardly seems fair, Jellicle." Mac then got a sudden burst of energy and took on Munkustrap with more vigor then before. Tugger growled and started to run forward, but Bomb stopped him.  
  
"This is between those two." Bomb simply stated. Tugger glanced worriedly at the two fighting cats. He hoped she was right...  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
"What is HE doing here?" demanded Chyna.  
  
Jemima looked at Chyna with a confused look. "What do you mean, Chyna? He is my mate. We love each other." Azimech gave Chyna a sheepish grin.  
  
"Let me explain, please..." Azimech begged. Chyna laughed.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, Azimech." She taunted.  
  
Jemima stepped in. "How do you know Azimech?"  
  
"Oh, we met in a very unbecoming place." Chyna explained, anger flaring up in her eyes.  
  
Jemima's eyes filled with tears. "What is she talking about, Azzy?" She asked with nervousness in her voice. Azzy took her paws and looked deep into her eyes. "I've changed, sweetheart. I am no longer the cat I once was..."  
  
Jemima jerked her paws from his grip. "What was so bad about your past that you can't even share it with your own mate?"  
  
Chyna then stepped in. "He is a hench cat of Macavity." Jemima fell dead silent. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her Azimech in a totally different light. Her Azzy, doing evil deeds for the cat that caused her nightmares every night? Azzy looked at her with pleading eyes. "Just let me explain.." He started, taking a step towards Jemima. She glared at him with cold eyes.  
  
"I never thought you would betray me like this, Azimech, I guess I was wrong." She turned on her heel and slipped off the roof of the car, into the night sobbing very loud. Azimech started to run after her, but Chyna stopped him.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" She asked. She grabbed him roughly by the neck and threw him off the truck. He landed with a graceful cat landing. He looked up at wonderment at Chyna. She didn't look that strong! She jumped off the car and into Azimech's face.  
  
"If I ever see you here again, I will personally rip you apart. GO!" She screamed, turned her tail and ran to check on Cassie. Azimech's heart tore in two. He had to go find Jemima! He went off in the direction that Jemima ran off in. He pricked his ears up and heard faint crying. He followed the sound to an empty can where Jemima had retreated to weep.  
  
He pawed at the opening. She turned around, with tears streaming down her face. She looked at him pleadingly. "Please say that you aren't one of Macavity's hench cats!" She sobbed, approaching him and placing her head on his shoulder. She cried into his fur. Azzy wrapped her in his warm fuzzy arms.  
  
"Jemmy, but that would not be the truth. I was Macavity's hench cat. WAS. Not anymore. I was such a young kitten when I decided to join, so vulnerable to what Macavity had to promise me. I have wanted out for a long time. He would just never let me go, I had to use the Jellicles as a distraction for my escape."  
  
Jemima looked into her love's eyes. "Did you ever kill anyone?" She asked fearfully. Azzy smiled at her.  
  
"No, I had to turn down a couple of "jobs" Macavity wanted me to do to avoid seriously hurting another cat. I am not like that, Jemmy."  
  
Jemima breathed a sigh of relief. "So you will never go back to that evil cat?"  
  
Azimech smiled down at her. "Never, my little Jemmy. I love you." He added, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you too. I am sorry for not trusting you." Jemina apologized. Azzy nuzzled her, causing her to purr.  
  
*********************************  
  
"They're in here!" Yelled Talitha over her shoulder. Dubhe huffed and puffed, trying to catch up with her older sister. They had dodged the cats fighting outside and entered Macavity's lair, looking for their parents. Talitha had been following the sounds of cats fighting. They turned the corner into Macavity's throne room, and they gasped as they saw Munkustrap. He was fighting that red evil cat that Demeter told them so much about. The big red cat looked in pretty bad shape, even worse then Munk looked.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Yelled Talitha at the top of her lungs. She raced toward the fighting cats, and all of them looked up in surprise. Plato stepped forward, "What are you doing here?" He demanded. A sly grin grew across Macavity's face that no one saw. He then leapt forward without any warning and snatched up the kitten from her father's protective paws. Victoria screamed and clawed at him, but Macavity was just out of her reach. Macavity ran to the window and said through clenched teeth, "So Plato, this is my payback to you!" he yelled as he let go of Talitha's neck, sending her to the hard concrete below. A terrified kitten scream could be heard, then dead silence. Dubhe stood in stunned despair. Her sister was dead! Victoria burst into tears and ran to Plato, who was brimming with anger. Dubhe joined her mother, her eyes too blurry to see what happened next.  
  
Plato screamed and ran blindly towards Macavity, who was now cackling uncontrollably. Plato head butted him right out the window, followed by a sickening thud. Munk looked up dizzily. Macavity was dead! There was no more evil now to threaten the Jellicles! Without their leader, his hench cats were unable to govern themselves. Then he looked at Plato and Victoria, remembering their loss of a kitten. Victoria wept on Plato's shoulder as he hugged her and Dubhe, all he had left of his family. Munk limped over to Plato.  
  
"Let's go home." Munk said, leading his step sister and niece lovingly off toward the door. He bit down on his lip, trying to stay strong for Vicky's sake. Plato glanced back at the window and wiped away a tear. 'I'll never forget you, my little Tally' he thought to himself as he sadly followed his mate, daughter and brother in law out the door. The memory of his daughter falling to her death would burn in his soul forever. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Mungo had an easy time helping Misto back to the Junkyard, because he was such a small tom. Misto was in much pain, but as soon as the Junkyard came into view, he took off half running, half limping. Mungo shook his head, then went off to find Demeter. He found a beautiful marble he felt she would appreciate.  
  
As Misto limped into the Junkyard, Chyna greeted him with a hug.  
  
"Where's Cassie?" Misto gasped. Chyna silently lead him into "doctoring room". Cassiopia was laying on a pile of old rags with a bandage over her left paw. She was drenched in sweat, but was in a fitful rest right now, her eyes closed. Jenny and Jelly stood in a corner, worriedly discussing Cassie's condition. Misto ran to Cassie's side, calling her name. Cassie's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him with really frightened eyes and wispered, "Please don't leave me Misto." He stroked her cheek, promising her that he would never leave her again. Misto held Cassie's right paw and whispered comforting words in her ear. He curled up next to her, calming her with his soft purring and massaging during her contractions. She seemed to get weaker through each contraction.  
  
Jenny approached Cassie and Misto. "Honey, you are doing great. Can I please have a word with Misto for a minute? Jelly will be here if you need anything."  
  
Cassie was too weak to respond. Misto licked Cassie's forehead. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart."  
  
Cassie then slipped into a restless doze, lashing and writhing. Jelly took a piece of cloth soaked in cold water and placed it on her forehead which calmed her down a bit.  
  
Misto followed Jenny outside. "Cassie really needs you, Misto. You'll have to be there for her."  
  
"I will! I will do anything for my Cassiopia."  
  
"There's more, and I might as well be straightforward. We are not sure if Cassie or the kittens will make it. She is awfully weak and sick, and we aren't sure about the kittens." Misto stared at her, dumbfounded. He already lost Cassie twice, but she'd come back. But if he lost her this time, she would never come back. And his kittens, his pride and joy even though they weren't even born yet, will never know the joy of living as a Jellicle. "The only thing we can do now is give her moral support; if she believes that she can survive, then she will. That's where you come in, Misto."  
  
  
  
"As I said before, I will do anything for Cassie!" Misto stated, trying to sound confident, but his voice quavered as a single tear dripped down the side of his face. Before he had to save Cassie from the claws of Macavity, now he had to save Cassie from the claws of death.  
  
**********************************  
  
As Munk, Victoria, Plato, Dubhe, Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalrina walked through the former Macavity's lot, Skimbleshanks's voice ran loud and clear.  
  
"Hey! Anyone lose a kitten?"  
  
Plato, Victoria, and Dubhe turned around excitedly. There stood Skimbleshanks with a squirming kitten in his jaws. Victoria yelped in joy and took her kitten from Skimble. Plato hugged Talitha, with Dubhe clawing to catch a glance of her sister who seemed to come back from the dead.  
  
"How?" was all Victoria could ask.  
  
"I saw her falling out the window, so I ran and tried to catch her. Let's just say that I didn't catch her, but I did cushion her fall!" Skimble smiled sheepishly.  
  
"We are eternally grateful! We will never forget this, Skimble!" Plato gushed, hugging Skimble. Munkustrap took his niece into his arms and nuzzled her. "I love you Talitha." Talitha purred back. The Jellicles all laughed and took off for the Junkyard.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a black cat lingered in the dark shadows.  
  
"I'll get my revenge Jellicles. Just you wait." Declared the cat, then with a hiss slinked off to rally Macavity's hench cats. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Misto was bathed in sweat as Cassie layed on the cloths, moaning in pain. Cassie squeezed Misto's paw as she bit her lip and sighed. She let go of her grip slowly, looking into Misto's deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She wispered. "I can't do it." Her paw fell from Mistofelees's as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"NO!" Misto screamed, taking Cassie in his arms and looking frantically at Jenny and Jelly.  
  
"Talk to her, encourage her. She needs you the most now, Misto. Don't let her down. The kittens are coming now. Cassie needs to push! Just get her to push and the kittens will be fine." Jenny encouraged.  
  
Misto put his arms around Cassie and looked straight into her closed eyes. He willed them to open. "Cassiopia, listen to me! You can't give up now! You are so close! Just one more push!" He ordered, chasing all fear away. "What would the Jellicles do without you? YOu can't miss the next Jellicle Ball! You still owe me a dance!" He started to sob softly now. "The kittens need you, Cassie." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I need you."  
  
Cassie woke up with a gasp and looked at Misto lovingly. "I will do this, for you." She whispered. Misto grabbed hold of Cassie's paw again as she pushed for all she was worth. A tiny kitten cry filled the small room. Misto's heart swelled with pride and he smiled down on his beautiful mate.  
  
"Two more to go Cassie! Push!" Jelly ordered. Misto looked up, bewildered. Two more? Wow, the prospect of being a father was making him more and more nervous by the minute...  
  
Just then two more kitten cries joined the first one. Cassie then just collapsed into a deep sleep in Misto's arms. Misto hugged her to his chest, sobbing as he rocked her back and forth. "She did it, for me!" He whispered, over and over again.  
  
Jelly smiled at her newborn grandchildren as she washed them off and bundled them up. She cooed over them a bit with Jenny, then she handed them one by one to her son. He gazed into each of the newborn kittens' faces in wonder. They were so beautiful! And they were his...and Cassie's. He glanced down at the sleeping queen. He decided to let her sleep as he curled up next to her with their three newborn kittens. With an intonation that not even the smartest of human scientists can understand, the small kittens each found their way to their sleeping mother's milk. As they ate, Misto licked Cassie's cheek. She shifted slightly in her sleep and moaned. Jelly came over with a cloth and placed it on Cassie's forehead.  
  
"She's feverish." Clucked Jelly. "Misto, your fine here with the kittens, I just cannot admit anyone else in here. Cassie needs rest, it is the only thing that will save her now." Misto nodded, hugging Cassie closer to him; she was still not responding to him.  
  
"Let Chyna know what's going on...she must be dying of curiousity out there!" Misto reminded her.  
  
Jelly nodded. She walked towards the door. "Anything else Misto?"  
  
Misto blushed. "Could you bring me something to eat? I'm famished." Jelly smiled and nodded, exiting. She found Chyna pacing outside the room, with a worried expression on her face. She looked up and saw Jelly.  
  
"How are they?" She asked nervously.  
  
"The kittens are fine, and the mother is resting. She's a little feverish though, so we are taking some precautions. This means no visitors."  
  
Chyna stuck out her lower lip. "Not even me?"  
  
Jelly laughed. "When she wakes up, we'll let her see who she wants. Ok?"  
  
"Fine by me!" Chyna smiled, relived that Cassie was safe and so were her kittens. Jelly was just about to inquire how the fight at Macavity's went, when Munkustrap approached, half-limping, half being carried by Tugger and Bomb. Chyna gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Munky! What happened?" Chyna asked urgently.  
  
Munk gave her a grim smile. "Macavity. It's not that bad, I have had worse." A large gash was ripped into his right leg, hindering his ability to walk considerably.  
  
"It looks painful though. Let's get you inside to dress that." Jelly looked up and saw Chyna's pleading eyes. "Yes, you may come too."  
  
Chyna and Jelly took Munk from Tugger and Bomb. They helped him to a bed of cloths next to the resting Cassie and Misto.  
  
Munk looked over at the family in bewilderment. "So, Misto? How's fatherhood?"  
  
Misto turned on his side to face Munk. "It's everything it's cracked up to be. What happened to you?"  
  
"Macavity. We don't have to worry about him anymore though."  
  
Jelly stopped in the middle of cleaning Munk's wound. "Why is that?"  
  
"Macavity is dead." The entire room fell silent.  
  
"Really? Did you see it yourself?" Asked Chyna.  
  
"I saw Plato throw him out the window. There was a sickening thud, then as we exited, we saw the body." Munk's voice grew quieter and quieter as he recollected this vivid scene that would play many times over in his head. Chyna shuddered. Cassie's soft voice emitted from behind Misto's back "Macavity is dead?"  
  
Misto turned back to her. "Yes, my dear. You have nothing to fear, go back to sleep." He said, licking her ear.  
  
"But what about Vindemiatrix?" Cassie asked. Munk looked uneasily at Misto. "Not sure where he is."  
  
"And no point worrying about it other, honey. We have the entire tribe here to protect your family if he ever works up the nerve to attack another Jellicle. Speaking of family, you better name your kittens Jellicle names soon." Jelly reminded the parents. It was Jellicle tradition to name the newborn kittens with Jellicle names within an hour of them being born.  
  
Cassie looked at Misto. "You name them, I feel quite faint...." she muttered as she fell back onto the soft cloths and fell back asleep. HE picked up his oldest daughter, who looked exactly like him, except she had her mother's bright blue eyes. He thought for a bit. "How about Tegmene?" Chyna and Munk nodded in agreement. He held her up and nuzzled her tummy, causing the tinny kitten to squeal in delight. He put her down and picked up his second oldest daughter, who was all-gray except for a white face and her father's brown eyes. "She looks just like my grandma, doesn't she, mom?" He asked, addressing Jelly.  
  
"Yes she does." Jelly smiled, remembering her mother fondly.  
  
"I'll name her Bellatrix then, after my grandmother." He tickled her feet, only getting a halfhearted swipe from his young child. She looked awfully tired, so he placed her next to her sister and picked up his youngest only son. He held him tight, remembering the night that he spent with Cassie in the tree outside of Chyna's window. He remembered pointing out the star constellations to his newfound mate.  
  
"That's it! I'll call him Orion!" He nuzzled the little white kitten with gray spots with a black splotch on the tip of his tail and one over his right eye. He had his father's brown eyes, just like his sister Bellatrix. Misto licked the kitten's forehead, then placed him down again near his siblings. Misto curled up around his new family protectively. He said a quick prayer to the Everlasting Cat to help Cassie recover as he slipped into a dreamless sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the cats from "Cats" the musical, all of them belonging to the talented T. S. Eliot. The characters Chyna and Cassie belong to me though. Stealing them will result in Macavity doing evil and mean things, like the evil villain he is. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Chyna nuzzled Munk's chest. "Does it hurt much, Munk?" She asked, concerned about his leg.  
  
Munk tried to look brave, but winced a little when Jenny touched it lightly. "I think I will survive."  
  
She placed a paw over her heart. "Oh, thank the Heaviside Layer!" She overdramatically drawled, and she received an amused smile from Munk. Jemima walked into the hospital center, claiming she was looking for Munkustrap.  
  
"You shouldn't be in here!" Argued Jenny.  
  
Jemima gave Jenny her saddest kitten eyes. "Please? I just have to talk to him for a minute."  
  
Jenny sighed. "Ok, but only for a minute!"  
  
Jemima shyly approached Munk. "Munky, I need a favor." She said sweetly, nuzzling him. Munk chuckled. She may not be a kitten anymore, but she could still use her cuteness to get her way sometimes.  
  
"What do you need Jemmy?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would be willing to meet my...um...new friend that has requested to become a Jellicle." She shot Munk her cutest kitten eyes.  
  
"What is this cat's name?" Munk asked.  
  
Jemima glanced uneasily at Chyna, who was giving her the evil eye. "Chyna, he's changed! Just listen to his side of the story! He said he has always regretted joining Macavity. He did it because the Jellicles rejected him! Plus he says that he was young...too young to make his own decisions. Please, Chyna! Give him a chance!" Jemima begged, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down! I just asked for a name!" Munk said.  
  
Chyna sighed. "His name is Azimech. He is the one who showed me around Macavity's lair. He seemed awfully nasty, that's why I don't trust him, Jem."  
  
"He explained that to me! He said that he had to act like that to please Macavity. That was the last thing he wanted to do! Plus, he purposely showed you where they were hiding Cassie, so you could find her again!" Jemima explained hopefully.  
  
Chyna looked into Jemima's eyes. "You really do love him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, very much." Jemima nodded.  
  
"I believe you then. I want to actually meet this tom of yours. This time I will be polite I promise!" Chyna blushed at the way she treated him before. Both of the queens, with tears in their eyes, hugged each other.  
  
"I'm sorry Jem." Chyna apologized.  
  
"Understandable. I forgive you!" Jemima laughed happily.  
  
Munk sat back, bewildered. "Well, it looks like you two worked out your problem, so can I step in now?" The two queens looked at each other and started to laugh. They forgot Munk was even there! Munkustrap impatiently waited for the laughing to die down. "Well, first of all, can I meet this cat?"  
  
"If Jenny will let him come in. He's right outside." Jem gave another one of her famous faces, and of course Jenny crumbled. She always did.  
  
"Alright. Just don't make too much noise. You have an entire family sleeping over here." She said, nodding toward Misto and Cassie with their kittens.  
  
Jemima stopped for a minute to coo over the kittens. "Aren't they cute?" She squealed quietly. She giggled then ran outside to retrive Azimech. Munk looked at Chyna and smiled. She looked so beautiful right then and there, with her fur slightly messy...Jemima broke his trail of thought. She led by the paw an unfamiliar orange tom with stripes on his face, reminding him of Skimbleshanks, to Munk. He looked warily at Chyna, but she stepped forward and hugged him. He looked surprised, then pleased.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Azzy. I misjudged you." Chyna apologized again.  
  
"It's ok. I understand. Just don't kill me, ok?" He said with laughter in his eyes.  
  
Chyna swiped at him exhasperatly. "Want me to? Then keep it up!" She laughed. Munk cleared his throat, reminding everyone he was still in the room. Everyone seemed to forget about him today! Everyone twirled around and looked at him. He held himself very business-like.  
  
"So, Azimech, you want to join the Jellicles, huh?" Munk said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Azimech replied, causing Chyna and Jem to burst into giggles.  
  
Munk shot the two an evil glare. They both shut their mouths, trying not to giggle. They weren't very successful. Munk went on anyway.  
  
"You have to see Old Deuteronomy. Jem, take him to go see him. Also, tell him about Macavity."  
  
"What about Macavity?" Jem asked, a frown crossing her face.  
  
"He's dead." Munk said quietly. "Plato killed him after Macavity threw Talitha out the window." Gasps were heard from everywhere in the room.  
  
"Does that mean, Talitha's..."Jelly couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
  
  
"No, thankfully not. Skimbleshanks saved her." Munk explained, and every let out a sigh of relief. To lose a Jellicle kitten is always a great loss to the tribe. They held kittens very dear. Jemima happily ran off with Azimech to find Old Deuteronomy, and Cassie stood up shakily and stretched slowly. Jenny was alarmed.  
  
"Cassiopia! What are you doing standing up and stretching?" She barked.  
  
She looked at Jenny sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I couldn't stretch." She looked at her feet with tears in her eyes. "I had a cramp. I am really very sorry." She said, starting to cry.  
  
Jenny mentally kicked herself. Why did she yell at Cassie? It would only make her upset. New mothers are usually very sensitive. Raise your voice for whatever reason and they are in tears. She walked over to Cassie.  
  
"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to yell. You just startled me, that's all. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm not as dizzy as I was before...and I don't feel so hot all over." Cassie explained.  
  
Feeling her forehead, Jenny agreed with her. "You do look much better. Just don't push it ok? You were almost near death at one point!" she quietly reminded her. Cassie nodded. Chyna took the opportunity and bounced over to Cassie.  
  
"How are you?" She asked as she hugged Cassie close. Both of them started to cry. "I can't believe how close I got to losing you!" Chyna wept. "Don't do that again!" Chyna laughed.  
  
"I'll try!" She giggled right back. Two strong arms hugged both of the queens even tighter. "What the...?" Cassie turned her head to look for the answer. "Munkustrap!" She laughed.  
  
Chyna turned around and was face to face with him. "I love you Chyna. Even before I met you I had a dream about you..." Munk confessed.  
  
"Really? So did I! I mean, one about you." Chyna interrupted. Munk laughed. Chyna blushed. "I'm sorry, I interrupted you. Go ahead."  
  
"What I was trying to say is, Chyna, will you be my mate?" Munk asked, hope filling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes Munk! I love you too!" She squealed as Munk swept her into his arms. "But Munky! Your leg! Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"Not anymore." He simply said, looking deep in her eyes. He kissed her then, and left to find his father to tell him the wonderful news with his blushing mate still in his arms.  
  
Cassie tiredly sighed, and glanced down at Misto with the kittens. She sat back down on the bed, cradling each one of the kittens. Tears filled her eyes. They were so beautiful. She nuzzled each, wondering what Misto named them.  
  
"Excuse me, Jelly, but what did Misto name them?" "Well, Cassie, the oldest female is Tegmene, that one is Bellatrix, and the youngest male is Orion." Jelly explained, touching the faces of each as she named them off.  
  
"Orion..." she repeated as she glanced down at Misto who was still sleeping. She still remembered that night in the tree...who could forget it? She smoothed his fur softly, then returned her attention back to the kittens. She hugged them all to her chest, singing softly..."Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower, and a rose that is fading, roses wither away..." the usual Jellicle kitten lullabye. A soft tenor voice joined her sweet mezzo voice..."Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn..." Cassie turned around and saw Misto with a sleepy look on his face. She smiled at him lovingly. "I am waiting for the day." Misto took Bellatrix and rocked her as Cassie laid back down with Orion and Tegmene. The family fell asleep together once again.  
  
The End.or is it?!? 


End file.
